Dimensional encounter Remaking
by Metrack
Summary: A war finished at last,with alien technology and expert engineers with the wish to go back home. what could go wrong?
1. Redoing Dimensional Encounter

Hi,as I had seen on some received reviews I decided to remake Dimensional Encounter from the start (I started doing this already) I will try to release the new version,of chapter 4th,as soon as I can. But after that I will focus on the school since finals exams are getting closer


	2. Prologue

The War for Auraxis has come to a finish, after years of pure non-stoping war, the leaders of the three factions decide to stop this meanless war once for all. The number of casualities were bigger than the Great War in the Earth decades ago,but the nanotechnology and the discover of the reborn technology evade this problem.

The first thing that leaders did,was to declare that one continent would be under control of one empire.

The TR choose Amerish,the clear sky give better chances to discover new planets in Auraxis´s solar system and with some luck find the Earth and stablish communication with them.

The NC continent of choice was Indar,the geographical location was an advantage for comercial purpose, and the multiple types of biomes this continent have to offer was the perfect choice for farmers,if possible they would also explore the continent along with VS to find more continents.

The VS keep the continent of Esamir, the reason was simple but smart, it was easier to get Auraxium in this continent,than Indar or Amerish,since was literally on the surface. There is also a superstition that most part of the lost Vanu technology is in this continent.

Hossin stay as a continent for biology investigation for the Vanu biologist, while the TR and the NC biologist where looking for any form of wildlife

Koltyr its declare as a continent for experimental projects.

When the war was declared finished at first the factions didnt trust each other,but for surprise of everyone, the factions actually try to go along with each other, they not always were agree about each other believes and type of society but at the final they were only humans. Days after the war finished the VS leader decide to make a very dangerous move...Give the blueprints to the other two factions to make their own battery core for their weapons as a gesture of peace. Of course catch off guard both TR and NC leaders,so they decide to give them their own blueprint weapons; The Gauss technology from the NC and the Chain system from the TR. Not everybody agreed with this decision,but actually no one tried to make weapons of any kind

1 year later the TR astronomers found the Earth,the NC traders and farmers were more than happy without the TR economy restrictions,and the VS were doing their dreams come true,helping the humanity with their technology,they make advanced prothesis that work exactly like a limb and camoflage with the color of the person skin.

The TR got the idea to use the warpgate technology for inter-planetary travels to go back Earth,was an idea that they cannot do alone,when the TR leader told the other two leaders about his idea they were scare and glad. Glad because they could finally go back to Earth (Opening the new commercial oportinitys for NC, and VS for show that the their technology can do more than weapons) but scare because they know that the old TR still controlling the Earth. After a lot of meetings the TR finally conviced the other two factions to help them with their plan. Under one simple condition,if the TR from Earth decides to attack the other two factions they will attack then withoud doubt.

So the project begun using the same blueprints (with some modification of course) The factions start working to make a better (and bigger of course) Warpgate,powerful enough to teleport at least a squad of three people. After 7 months of non-stoping work (All thanks nanites) the first ¨interplanetary¨ Warpgate was ready. But there was a single problem,a lot of years had passed since the last communication with the Earth. That why this team was formed. For recon purposes.

But somenthing were terrible wrong not only ,the three soldier were not teleported to the Earth,but they lost the conection with Auraxis. Now they are on their own,in an unknow location,without reinforcement or supplies..

* * *

 **Hi guys,thanks for reading my first post and I wish to ask you for any advice would be story is inspired by Dimension Wrecked by IceWolf501. (Read it if you want its pretty good)**


	3. Where are we?

The soldiers were preparing for this mission for re-train in close combat fight,knowing how to use the new equipment,and basic medical care. Also this training was for the soldiers to know each other,and try to get along at all.

¨So today its the big day?¨ Ask Deker Eris,the NC Light assault of the squad ,while he was checking his weapon...An a AF 23A-Fortuna,a modificated version of the 19A Fortuna,using VS heat mechanics,and still can use common bullets. And a multy-ammo-type underbarrel.

¨Yep,¨ The name was Neron Crypth,the VS Infiltrator sayed,he was puting his Parsec Vx9a in his sniper was heavily modificated from the original Parsec,this new version can change fire modes (Bolt Action/Semiauto/Charge shot) and can also hold common bullets. ¨Didnt know you were waiting this day.¨

¨ He is not the only one¨ There was a Terran Heavy Assault,Jakson Buster,with the new version of the T9A ¨Butcher¨,this LMG was modificated to use heat mechanic or use bullets,and adding the burst mode. ¨Now lets move we are 2 minutes father gonna kick our ass if we keep waiting him¨

Not so long ago,this weapons were prototipes. Each one of them have 2x Reflex scopes, and can change to IRNV scopes.

The base were the soldierswhere the get training,was the Svorg base in koltyr with a few changes,and the location of the first interplanetary warpgate is in the middle of the island the teleporter required a lot of energy and time to load,the construction only took months but charged took more than expected,but it was finally ready for action,and the soldiers were too.

When the soldiers got out of the base they got on their flashs.

¨Yo guys wanna rac-¨ The Infiltrator didnt let the Ligth assault finnish his if the soldiers were using helmets one could imagine the eyes wide open.

¨Seeya at the base turtles!¨Even if the soldiers were using helmets one could imagine the eyes wide open.

The first on react was the heavy assault getting on his quad followed by the light assault,they got in the base in less than one minute,while the Infiltrator was already celebrating and cheering and calling the other two ¨slow turtles¨they were walking to the teleporter room but the stoped when a familiar voice was heard.

¨Attention!¨ The three soldiers give the typical military salute an old age (50-55 years old) soldier appeared from the name is Hellix Buster,he didnt see in bad shape,in fact he looked quite strong and able to win a fight,and he already did,he literally dislocated the soldiers that he trained and teach them how to fix them by themselves. And this thoose three soldiers werent the exception.

¨Stand down soldiers...Looks like you are ready for this missions you group of little pisspot¨

¨Yes we are sir!¨ Said with confident the squad of three,they respect their superior (that or run 30 laps to all the base)

¨Then go to that teleporter and make contact with our home¨ The three soldiers were waiting for their supperior to say somenthing more ¨...I dont normally say this but...I´m proud of you...All of you,so go there and sends my greetings...Sentinel Deker and Legionary Neron can you give me a minute with the Major Jakson?...¨

Both soldiers look each other for a second,and after a nodding they moved to teleporter then...then there was silence,there was an akward silence...when the Field Marshal Hedge (aka Hellix) talk.

¨You make me proud son...I even thought you could even win a fight against me someday,Jakson¨

¨Thanks dad...You know,you till owe me that dog.¨

¨Jajaja¨ They both laugh a lot,to the point the father even cough a little bit. It was the last time that he would see his son in a Interplanetary warpgate would take some days to teleport from point A (Auraxis) to point B (Earth) since the distance between both planets its light years.

¨I gonna miss you dad¨

¨Me too son¨ They hug each other for a few seconds.

¨Well my time has come...Between,you still own me that fight¨.

¨A kick in the nuts a day keep the doctor away..."

"You just invented that,right?"

"Yes"

The hug one more time,before Jakson get in the teleporter room.

* * *

The Teleporter room was a huge circular room,there was a plasma ball. There was also a megaphone in the lower left corner.

¨Before we start,I must tell you when you teleport your shields gonna get disable when you reach to the Earth..Just tell me when you are ready.¨

Hellix was in that room with the scientific,he wanted to see if this project worked...The soldiers saw each other and nodded.

¨Okey,project Homecoming,first try on humans at 3:20 PM,date 20th of October,year 2884. Initiating...now... Good luck¨

For a second the plasma ball start producing electricity from the center to outside for a few second,after that a big flash like if someone throw the biggest flashbang in the history...

¨Oh,oh...¨ The scientific started to pressing buttons he looked preocupied,when Hellix saw the scientific pressing random buttons,and ordering other scientifics to check the status of the they couldnt,the subjects were already gone,and couldnt communicate with them until a few days has passed...if they still alive.

* * *

The three soldiers woke up,as they were said their shields would be disable,the thing they didnt tell about its the headache and dizzy side effects effects.

¨So...where the heck we are?¨ Ask Deker while watching the surronds. Jakson was about to answer him,but he was interrumpted by a roar,none of the soldiers heared a roar like that in their live,whatever was coming they were waiting with weapons ready.

But whats comes surprised both soldiers,a big black bear probably 1-2 feet tall,with a bones like spikes covering the face and red eyes was in front of them,at first they didnt even shoot the ¨bear¨ would probably leave.

They were wrong. The bear didnt let them to react,he was faster than they tought,the first one to go down was Deker,Jakson was about to shoot him but he was hit and hard (he got knocked down by one hit even with the Nanite Mesh activate),Neron had a chance to shoot it and looked that did quite damage but that thing wasn't giving up soon,the bear just hit him once and sent away Neron almost 1 meter,the monster got closer towards the TR soldier,lifting his left arm with claws shap as knife,move the arm towards Jakson,but he manage to roll a side,the monster got over him to get finished but the burst of Deker´s Fortuna push back that monster.

Jakson didnt even bother to stand up and took his Butcher from the ground,he prefered to shoot him prone for more estability,while Neron give support from a few meters away from that thing ,Deker was in the worst situation he is the only that is close to that ¨bear¨ While the other two were a few meters,the thing catch Deker from the neck,both Neron and Jakson start shooting more bullets,Deker did a last move,he used the underbarrel shotgun right in face of that thing and shoot,blowing the face off of that monster,finally dead the three soldiers got around the thing to inspectionated,but suddenly desintegrated in front of them.

¨What the hell was that?!¨ Deker ask while stroking his neck.

¨I dont know,but that thing took more bullets than a Max,and that its hard to overcome.¨ Jakson sayed ¨Now lets move,we still dont know where we are...¨

¨Or if there is more of those things.¨ A roar was heared,Jakson and Dek,look at Neron. ¨Wha...Oh,no,dont say its my fault!¨

¨Lets just...move.¨ And so they moved,they found some new types of those monsters,a bipod wolf coming in droves, a big serpent (tall as a four floor building) and more of those "bears"

After half day,of pure run and gun they managed to get to a little village.

When they finally get to the village,didnt take long for the people to notice the squad of soldiers until the (what they thought) The center of the village,they were planing what to do from there and trying to talk the they kinda ignored them...Until a hooded girl start to approach asking them for help.

¨Please,help me,you are hunters,a beowolf is attacking my farm and my family is there!¨ She started begging. Trying to drag Deker to an unknow place (neither that she was able to move him)

¨Wait,what are you talking about?,what its a beowolf?¨ She stop trying to drag him

¨My farm is being attack,and my family its in the house near of it,I will give you anything you want but help ¨ She looked desperate

¨What do you say guys?¨ Jakson and Neron look themselves and nodded to Deker ¨Alright,guide us to your farm..¨

¨Thank you,please follow me¨ She start running to the east.

¨With some luck we can get move¨

After a few minutes,the group was already 40 meter,from the farm,and they already spot the ¨Grimm¨.

The Grimm looks like one of the wolfs that the squad encounter before,they were about to make a there was a scream and they acted without thinking. They told to the girl to stand down,

Deker was the first one in shoot the wolf grimm,Jakson was giving him support from middle distance and trying to draw the attetion to them,instead of the house. Neron was moving (while cloak) to another position,he changed the fire mode of his Parsec to ¨Charge¨.The shoot should be powerful enough to kill the grimm or at least disember it.

Jakson manage to hit the right eye,Deker take advantage of this and flank from the right,using his jump jet he manage to hang on one of the bonespike of grimm´s shoot until the core of his Fortuna overloaded,Deker decide to fall back and wait for the cooldown,while Jakson was cover him,but he didnt count on was both of them had their core to the limits. Then there was a shot.A Charge shot characteristic from the Parsec Vx9,the shot was so powerful that dismember the beowolf and died instantly.

Jakson called the girl,that was hiding in some bushes,she start running to what they supposed,her house and get in,them some voices were heared and the same girl came out again with other these people didnt look normal,they had humanoid form and all,but their ears were like...animals. A Fox ears to be exactly.

¨Okey,this day is getting weirder and weirder by second¨ Talked Neron this time,while checking his Parsec´s core.

¨S-sorry if I didnt show my true self.I wasnt sure if you would help me if I showed you¨ Sayed the girl,she removed her hood. Showing his brown hair (and fox ears) and dark brown eyes.

¨Uh...No problem,its anybody harm?¨ Deker asked

¨No,thanks to Monty Oum¨

¨Can we ask you a few questions?¨

¨Sure,but would be better if we talk inside¨.

And so they did,the house wanst luxury in fact it was quite simple,the kitchen and the living room were in a same room,and stairs to the second floor.

¨Nice house¨ they were guided to the living room and took a seat.

¨Thanks,make yourselfs at home ,what do you wanna know?¨ Sayed the girl

¨Well...better get comfy It gonna take a while¨

The soldiers took their helmets off.

Neron have caucasian skin, short black hair (elvis style), brown eyes color and is the thiner of the three

Deker is brown skin,yellow eyes, short black hair and red by the top. He is a little bit more muscular than Neron,but less than Jakson

But,Jakson in the other hand,is euroasian appearence,middle-short blond hair, blue eyes.

¨So to get this clear,that thing was a grimm,the grimms are monster that looks like animals that only kills and do mayhem without reason.¨ Summarized Neron

¨Uhm,yeah pretty much¨ Answer the girl

¨And the hunters kills the grimm?¨

¨Yep.¨

¨This world its getting weirder and weirder.¨

¨You get used to it,between I didnt catch your name¨

¨Im Neron,the guy with red camo its Jakson and the blue one its Deker¨

¨Im Iris Xaraph...So if you are not hunters,you are mercenaries?¨

¨ No,we are not mercenaries...Well maybe Deker is a bounty hunter.¨ Jakson joke about him.

¨Its because Im NC,right?¨ Said Deker

¨Allright,so how we can return your favor?¨

¨Well..I think I call for the group,and probably my stomach,if you please could give us some place to rest and some food,would be more than ok¨

Jakson was right,they were starving,and one likes Jakson when he is hungry. Or Neron when he dosent sleep. Deker didnt sleep much (with some luck almost 4 hors only) And when he wake up,he cant sleep until night.

¨I think I can help you with that¨

And so they did,since the attacks from the grimm werent stopping the squad decided to stay in the town a little longer,both defending it and trying to get better knowledge of this new that Deker decided to teach Iris to defend herself both hand-to-hand combat,how to shoot (using his Fortuna) and tried to teach her basic medicine that he learned back in Auraxis.

* * *

Days had pass,non of the soldiers have communication with their home planet even their local transmisor were giving trouble,it was only matter of time before they got homesick,so they decide to distract with somenthing. Jakson dedicate his time to learn to play some local games. Neron took some guitar classes,he never have time to learn in Auraxis since the war. Deker took the chance of clear sky and walk outside to explore the village's forest,he decided to do some night walks,even if they weren't used to this type of life,they weren't having a lot of problems to get used to this type of live.

One night Deker go outside and climb up a tree -Without using his armor aka jumpjets- and sit down on a bench looking at the sky...

A voice distract him from his thoughts "Well,finally found you" He look down to see Iris Xaraph on the ground

"Oh,hi Iris,you...need somenthing?" The Light assault ask

"Well,for a start you could tell me,what are you doing up there?"

"Just,admiring the view,I guess"

"Can you get down here?,your are getting me out of my nerves.."

"Why you don't get over here?,the view is beautiful" He laid at the branch "see its completely sa-" He felt to the ground

"Such safe...come get up" She offer her hand ,with a smile "You should be more aware of your surroundings"

"Ha-ha" She took her hand and get up,while stretching his neck "Hellix was right,dont do stupid things,I'm so cool because I was on the first part of the war and stuff" He imitate his superior

She smirk "Now,Im thinking,How is your home planet?...Auraxes,Auraxos? "

" Auraxis?,well we still haven't explore the entire planet,you know,with a global war it's not easy to explore without getting shot" He sigh

"You miss your home,right?" Iris ask,Deker was about to respond but she interrupted him "I know,how you feel. When I was a child I get kidnapped for almost two days,I was so young and cried all the time..Looked like someone heard my cries and call the police,then I heared somenthing shots It was so scary" She try to continue,but Deker pat her.."What are you-?"

"Sorry.." He stop patting her head "I didnt get a lot of affection back in home" He sigh "Well,we better go back to your house,I'm starting to freeze.."

"It's 24 Celsius,how are you getting freeze?"

"I'm from Indar,ok?!" He started walking

"What that supposed to mean?" She ask,while following him

* * *

[Meanwhile]

"Yo,infiltrator,wake up" Jakson tried to wake up Neron from his bed "come on Neron wake up"

Some growling start coming from the other side of the room "For Vanu's sake,What is it?"

"Can I tell you somenthing?"

"If you aren't dying,it can wait until morning,now sleep" He got comfy again,but the curiosity conviced him to ask "What is it?"

"Why the Sovereignty?" His Terran friend ask

The question caught Neron off guard,he took his time...when he finally got his answer he turn around and look at his friend

"I always have been a fan of technology things,always wanted to help humanity in the best way I could,but the war got in the middle of my plans...So,you gonna tell me why you choose TR?"

"My family was always part of the Terran's army. I wasn't going to be the exception...My father refused to let me join to the army,but I manage to get to the lines...The next day he beat the hell out of me,training me in hand-to-hand combat...Anyway,I prefer not to talk about that,at least until morning. So please don't wake me up,again.." He turn around facing the wall

"But,you ask me..."

"Night I said!" Jakson got comfy and sleep tight.

"..Freaking Terrans"

After a couple of weeks the squad of now four people were defending the village,until somenthing unexpected happened. A black ship landed,with a blond hair and green eyes woman caming out of it,asking for the squad.

* * *

A few weeks has pass since the squad of soldiers got teleported,and Hellix was already desperate,he tried to communicate with them since a good time.,but he only got static as response.

¨Access granted¨ said a robotic female voice coming from a computer ¨Welcome back Field Marshal. Hedge¨

¨...Access to ¨ **Homecoming¨** project,look for codename ¨ **Recon** ¨ ¨ Ordered the Colonel

¨ Access granted...¨ The computer project a holographic list. Showing the real name of the soldiers,class,loadout and a quick summary of their platoons leaders.

* * *

Access granted:

First squad of Interdimentional exploration.

Profile of squad members.

* * *

NC member:

Real name: Deker Eris

Tittle: Sentinel

Class: Light Assault.

Armor special Ability: Jump jets and PAS (Portable Aegis Shield)

Code Name: Metrack.

Description: brown skin,yellow eyes (genetically modified), short dark red hair.

Loadout: AF-Fortuna(Underbarrel modificated),NC Mag-shot,Carver,Flashbang grenade,modificated jumpjets allowing the user to change the type without terminal (default jumpjet,drifter and Icarus), Regeneration kit (x9)

Activity summary: Knew it as a Light Assault that never loses his momentum and keep calm in middle of the battle,Deker is know as one of the best strategistin middle of the battle,although he dosent make anticiped plans,normally he and his teamates managed to safe themselves even from the worst scenarios thanks of his use of brain instead of brute HQ offer him to command the forces from there,but he reject this offer because he felt he would be more usefull fighting along his sisters and brothers than be in a War was granted with the AF-Fortuna,merly months before the end of the war.  
\- Commando of the 32th unit of infantiry

* * *

VS member:

Real name: Neron Crypth

Title: Legionary

Class: Infiltrator

Armor special ability: Cloack and ZIO (Zealot Infantry Overdrive)

Code name: Loki

Description: Caucasian skin, short black hair (elvis style), eyes color hazelnut.

Loadout: Parsec-Vx8 A (Bolt Action/Semiauto/Charge shots),Cerberus,Lumine Edge,EMP grenade,Hunter cloak (modificated),Trip mine (x3),Recon Dart (Max rank).

Activity summary:Known as one of the fittest infiltrators in the battlefield. Neron ¨Loki¨Apcer,has prove to be one of the most adapted snipers in the battlefield,fighting in Long rangers, or in middle ranges.

Thanks to his short reaction time. Wasnt a surprise he got the Parsec Vx3-A in less than 1 year.  
-Archon of the 30th platoon of VS spec ops units

Status: MIA

* * *

TR member:

Real name: Jakson Buster

Title: Major

Class: Heavy Assault

Armor Special abilty: Heavy shield (Mesh generator) and Shockwave (Cause an expanding wave)

Code name: Rhino

Description: Euroasian appearence,middle-short blond hair, brown eyes.

Loadout: T9A ¨Butcher¨, T7 AMP,ML-7,Ripper,Concussion grenade(x2), Nanite shield generator (modificated to change type without terminal), C4 (x2)

Activity summary: An expert HA and probably one of the best soldiers before the end of the by his TR peers and feared by his old NC/VS enemies (some still fear him). He literally kill two NC maxes. Also he one of the best mosquito pilots that I know.

-Commissar of the 21th batallion of Anti-Vehicles units

* * *

The Field Marshal was there,reading the name of the three soldiers,reading it once and again and again and again. He trained those soldiers for 2 months, he was hard with them but didnt mean he cared about them,specially with one of them its his son...

¨Marshal. Hedge...Can I help you with anything else?¨ the robotic voice ask

¨Uh?,n-no...I...just Logout...¨ Said the Marshal with a sad voice

¨Affirmative. Loggin off.¨

There was a long silence the Marshal was hiding his face with both hands,he has reasons to do it. He lost his son,lost two other soldiers and he didnt even know if they are alive but one thing was for sure,he would not stop to try to communicate with them.


	4. Welcome to Beacon

Glynda Goodwitch was send by Ozpin,he heard rumors about a little group of four,making a stop to the grimms attack from an entire village,of course Glynda opposed,claiming that he can't by taked by simple rumors of people,but at the final she decide to give up,and look for the four young ones. When she finally made it to the village,she was received by the village´s mayor (not like she care much about it)

¨Oh,miss Goodwitch,its was a surprised when I received Ozpin message¨ Talked the mayor

¨Its a pleasure to finally meet you mayor,if you could take me to the young ones,so I can take them to the school¨

¨Sure Miss Goodwitch,follow me please¨

* * *

The group of four were helping a convoy that got rammed not long ago. Jakson and Deker were lifting up the caravan that got ramm by a pack of Boarbatusk,Neron was watching in case of more grimm make an appear and Iris was patching up the coachman of the caravan.

¨You should be okey,just rest for now.¨ Said the faunus,Deker was approaching them.

¨Well your caravan is ready to go,how do you feel?¨ Deker said while passing him a canteen with water

¨I feel much better,thank you both¨ He took a sip

¨Hey Dek,we got company...¨ Iris point to the left,they saw the major and a blond woman approching them.

* * *

¨Here they are Miss Goodwitch¨ Say the Major.

At first Goodwitch was looking at the faunus and the blue armor guy...That until other two boys,with the same armor as the blue one,only one was using purple and the other red. For a while she thought that maybe she was in the wrong village,but she checked three times before leaving the school...Besides she didnt have time to waste with doubts now,the start of the school year was getting closer per day and Ozpin normally was rigth about the people,neither she had to lose somenthing with a try.

¨I had been informed that you four have been proctecting this village for quite some time,I´m right ,mister...?¨

¨Deker Eris,and yes me and my team have been trying to protect these place for a while,but how do you know that?,you dont look the type of woman that live in this sort of places,miss..?¨

¨Glynda Goodwitch,but I prefer to be called Miss Goodwitch¨ Said Glynda

¨Oh,my bad,the guy with red armor is Jakson,and the purple its Neron and she is Iris...Do you need help with somenthing,Miss Goodwitch?¨

¨Well,It would be a pleasure if you attend to Beacon hunter school¨

Iris was in shock by the surprise,while the other three were confused. Beacon academy?,going to school?,and the most weird question of all...Why in the hell you need an university title to kill a monsters?. In the other hand Iris was happy,she never though on going to a school of that level and minus going to a hunter school,but there was the chance,rigth at the door.

¨I dont know,I think we should de-mmphmh?¨ Deker was talking,until Iris decide to cover his mouth.

¨Just give us a second¨ She took Deker a little far from the conversation,leaving Goodwitch with Neron and Jakson,Neron was the first to talk

¨So...How is this hunter school thing...?¨

* * *

¨Mmmphhh¨ Iris removed her hand when she thougth they were far enough and took off his helmet¨Ok,why the heck you did that?¨

¨Well,I...¨ She sighed and by pure embarrasment put her head down ¨I wanna go to beacon¨

¨...That why you cover my mouth?¨ Deker start laughing a little bit ¨Yeah,sure why not. I mean yeah we still need to ask the others if they wanna come¨

¨Really?¨ She looked up with some shine in her eyes ¨Thank you,thank you,thank you¨ She repeated several times and hug him. Make them both blush.

¨Uhm,now lets go Glynda must be waiting us¨

* * *

While Deker and Iris,were talking in private. Neron asked about the school...

¨So,we supposed to train in teams,and when those teams finish the school they are hunters?¨

¨Yes,well looks like your partners are coming back..¨ Seconds later the little couple were back ¨Did you finally decided?¨ She was a few minutes late,she kinda hates being late

¨Iris and I will go with you,Jak,Neron you coming?¨ Even if Neron or Jakson would decline,it wouldnt affect Goodwitch at they decide to come along,besides separate the squad would be a horrible idea,apart of losing firepower,they would lose a friend,and going back to school wasnt a horrible idea,they were figthing in war since they were sixteen (fifteen in Jakson´s case).

"Well,someone has to keep you both safe,so count us in" Jakson said with confidence

¨Very well,tell me when you are ready so we can leave.¨ Sayed Goodwitch

Iris run to her house,while the other decided to wait for her at the airship,then Deker remember a gift that he made for her and run back to her home and meet her.

¨Wait Iris,I forgot I made somenthing for you¨ He got inside and Iris followed him

¨A gift?,Deker you dont need to give me anything¨ She claim

¨Well,thats too bad,I kill my ass doing part time jobs to get the pieces,so now deal with it woman¨

A normal give would be a collar,or some kinda probem its,Deker isnt normal specially when making gift was a homemade Gauss rifle

¨I know its not the normal give you would expect,but since you are coming with us,you will need a weapon¨

¨I just...When did you make this?¨

¨Well the job was at midnigth and me and the blacksmith of the town worked all nigth doing it. He says it should work as an Assault rifle,just fine also make some for four full mags¨

¨Thanks Dek...You really know how to please a woman right?¨ She saied sacastically

¨Ha-ha now lets go,the other must be waiting¨

* * *

They were inside of the airship in a few the soldiers the desing remind them the Valkyr airships back in Auraxis,exepct its bigger and was black. For Iris was a whole new experience she didn't stop being impress by the view.

After few hours of flying (And a lot of questions about the school in the way) They finally land at the school,the school were bigger than expected ,Iris never saw a building that big ,but the auraxians werent impressed by the size of the building,but the size of the school itself. They were distracted with the looking of the building and the look of the Goodwitch call their attention to follow her to the Director's office in matters of minutes they were already at the door and knocked the door to Ozpin office.

¨Come in¨ And so they did ¨Oh,Goodwitch glad that you came back alright and with new blood for Beacon¨

¨Well, I got to do the rest of my duties,if you excuse me¨ Goodwitch left the room with the squad and Ozpin,the soldiers were standing like if a general were talking to them..

¨So...I suppose you are Ozpin¨ Jakson say

¨Thanks,now I have heard some traders,saying that you four have defended the entire village from grimms for weeks. Its that true?¨ Ozpin took a sip of his coffe cup.

¨Yes"

¨Well,the rumors were true,you have a peculiar particular armors, exept for the faunus,care to tell me why?¨

¨Its a long story...¨

They talked for half hour,Jakson,Neron and Deker told everything about Auraxis to Ozpin. About how they get there,the war and peace trait and the advance technology.

¨And now we are trying to go back home,now why do you want to reclute us?¨ Neron asked

¨Well,this world as you already know its full of monstes,all different to each other,thats why you are here we only accept the best of the best in this school normally or that I would do normally,but I decide to make a few exeptcion with you¨

¨But...what about our home...¨ Deker said

¨We will help you with everything I can,but in the meanwhile you will need a place to stay...Besides,maybe you can make new friends¨

¨He is right¨ Deker talked,everyone was kinda surprised since he is the first one to go home ¨Dont get me wrong,if I could to go back to Auraxis,I will do it head for now we need a place where we can eat and sleep. And anyways Ozpin is right would be nice to have friends and be you know...normal teenagers,for once"

¨Well not completely normal,you still have to train and we will send you to do missions¨ Ozpin put his hand together

¨What do yo think guys?¨ Deker referring to Jakson and Neron

¨Lets talk a second¨ Jakson headlock both Neron and Deker and took them to a corner

After a few whisper between the three guys (while Iris was just looking at them)

¨Well,I think we accept¨ Jakson say

¨Oh thats a pleasure,but before you go,could you take off your helmets¨ They took off their helmets Ozpin didnt believe they were at war,they couldnt be more than 18 years old

¨Can we go now sir?¨

¨Alright then,Im gonna give the welcome to all the students at the Main hall before the 6:00 PM,for now I suggest you to explore the school"

¨Okey,lets go guys we have stuff to see..¨

* * *

A few hours later...

¨Well its 5 o´clock,and we already see everything around¨ Deker sat down under a tree,the other did as well,they needed a rest anyways,the school was bigger than expected. ¨Guys are still up?¨ Neron and Jakson were sleep under the was about to do the same but a voice interrump his plans.

¨Deker?¨

¨Yes,Iris?¨

¨Can I talk you in private for a second?¨

¨Sure..¨ He stand up and they start walking Iris ask a lot about Auraxis,about the people and why started the war¨Do you wanna know anything else?¨

¨Yes,ehm..How much do you wish to go back to your planet?¨

"More than I ever thought possible"

Iris set her head down,Deker was about to ask her what happen,but an explosion interrupt him, both go to investigate what happen,finding a weird scene a girl in a white dress was shouting to other in red hood,for some reason...After a couple of seconds (and scholdings) The whte dress girl dissmissed while the other in red go to talk with a blonde guy with white armor.

¨Thats also normal,here?¨ Deker asked,while Iris only respond with going shoulders. ¨Well its 5:40,I better wake up the others¨.

* * *

After waking up Jakson (Deker using his jumpjet almost near of his face) and Neron (Shouting him right in the ear) They walk (well Deker was ¨drifting¨with his jumpjets while the other two try to catch him and beat the hell out of him and Iris was burst in laugh) and manage to get inside just when Ozpin started his speech

¨Students of Beacon Academy-¨ Ozpin said by the microphone ¨-Today its your first day as students in this school,we will apply your talents and knowledge to your limits and when you graduated your time to protect the world will come,tomorrow you gonna take an important exam,have a good night.¨ Ozpin walked off the stage and Glynda oredered to all stundets to gather in the ballroom,and prepare for tomorrow´s initiation.

After a few hours everybody was preparing for sleep,Jakson,Neron and Deker leave all their armor and weapons next of them so they could sleep better. Except for Neron,he was already wake up at 4:00 AM,he only sleep 4 hours (he slept at mid-nigth all thanks to a figth between two girls) And he found out that a girl with black hair and hazelnut eyes was awake and reading a book, he decide to approach her since he didnt have nothing to do.

¨Hi there..¨ She just made a peek at him and return to her book,he sat next to her. ¨Which one is that?¨ She didnt answer,he had to read the title just to know the name ¨The Strange Case of and ,hmm,never heard of you read Area 7?.Its a nice thriller¨ She ignore him again "Well, i forgot you ain't gonna talk to me,I better leave"

She finally sigh "Sorry,it just I'm not...the social kind"

"And I come from another place,but don't wanna talk about it." He sat at her side "besides it's always good to have someone to talk...What do you say?"

After a while,she gave up and decided to establish a conversation with Neron,they start to talk about books and what they were expecting from the exam. After a while people start to woke up and gather their things for the test.

"Well,seems I go to go,hope to see you in the test" Neron said as he stand up "Good luck in the exam" He left her friend to meet his team and prepare for the test...

* * *

 **Yes I know the speech of Ozpin wasnt that great,but what I tell ya,I suck making speeches,lol**


	5. Team Excalibur

.The students meet with Ozpin and Goodwitch at Beacon´s cliff,in the floor there was some weirds white plataform...(four in total)

¨Good morning,everybody. You may be asking,why I bring you here,the reason its simple. The initiation would take place there.¨ Ozpin pointed to the Emerald Forest ¨How you gonna get there?,you may ask. Easy,just step in this plataform and will take you there...¨ Some students were about to stand in the plataform but Ozpin stop them ¨One more thing,about the initiation test you need to find an altar in the forest and get a relic, also the first person you make eye contact would be your partner. Well you may go,now¨

The first student - A red hair with blue eyes in a heavy armor,with a big mace in his hands- approach to the Ozpin stand in his way "But I must tell you,this platforms will send you flying and you will have to think in a way of landing in mid air without hurting yourself...You may standing the platform now,mister Winchester ". Everyone else got scared and fall back,but Deker didnt...in fact he got excited.

¨Just like home¨ He murmured and jumped to the plataform and sed flying several kilometers into the woods,of course he wasnt afraid he got a jetpack with changing ability and was already used to use thrust pad

Jakson was the next one ¨You know,you could just mention you have thrust pads" He jump to the other plataform

Neron followed him ¨Well,bye have a good time!¨ and flied away

Iris didnt want to stay behind ¨Good luck everybody¨ She also jumped

Leaving most of the students asking themselves ¨Where the hell Ozpin found this guys?¨ but they also wanted to be in the school,after a few seconds,the rest of students also jumped

* * *

Deker was the last to land,he used half of his jumpjet´s fuel just to stop flying (and look out for the Altar) and the rest to land,but he was was alone for a while until he encounter with the same red hood girl wielding a schyte and the white dress girl with fencing sword,figthing a group of beowolfs. He didnt waste time and jumped into the battle, backstabbing with his -activated- Carver a grimm killing him almost immeadiatly. And start shooting two other beowolfs with his pistol,a grimm tried to sneak behind him but a sniper shoot killed the monster almost in an instant

Deker shot his underbarrel shotgun killing the last Grimm ¨Clear...Are you both alright?¨

The Red hood girl was curious,she never has seen someone dealing with a group of grim with a carbine and an underbarrel shotgun, normaly the people use a hybrid of a fire weapon with a melee weapon,or only in fewer cases using only a melee weapon,besides she notice he never reload his gun and was glowing in blue and white yellow. While the white dress girl was asking from where he came from?

¨Yep,thanks for the help¨ Sayed the red hooded girl ¨So,whats your name?¨

¨Deker Eris¨ Said putting another round in his underbarrel shotgun ¨And yours kid?¨

¨Im not a kid,I drink milk¨ She crossed her arms

¨Ssshuuure...¨ He said sacastically

¨Im Ruby Rose¨

¨And Im Weiss Schnee¨ Said the white dress girl ¨Wait a minute,you werent that guy who jump like a crazy in that plataform?¨

Deker just pass a hand in the back of his head,and giggle "Mayyybe..but anyway we better move,I saw the altar while I was falling,we should take advantage from daylight¨

They walked for a few minutes until Weiss asked ¨How did you manage to see that place?,everyone jump from the same place and I didnt see it¨

¨Me neither¨ Said Ruby

"I have my own tricks" He respond

¨So Deker¨ Called Ruby ¨Where are you from?¨

¨Thats...hard to explain...¨

¨Well we have a long walk to do and I really want to know,how you give that glowing effect to your gun¨

"Are you from Atlas?" Weiss ask "I notice you have military training and the only possible place I know it could train you like that is Atlas..But I don't recognize your armor nor weapon"

He sigh "No,I'm not from that place and even If I tell you,you will not believe me" He seem worried

"Are you okey?" Ruby ask

"Yeah, I just...Need to check somenthing,come on we should be close" They hear a breath. A heavy breath like a sleeping animal "The hell-?"

Weiss put a hand on Deker's mouth,he look at her with a confuse face,she shake her head and removed her start to walk backwards slowly and cautionsly,meanwhile Deker had his hand on his holster and keeping an eye on the bird like grimm while walking watch them from a far,they reach Ruby's position in seconds.

"What is that thing?!" Deker whisper

"It's a Nevermore,you are a hunter in training,you should know that!" Weiss whisper back

"Well,excuse me Ice don't have gigantic birds on my home!" He whisper angry

"I have an idea!" Ruby said "Follow me" She start walking towards the Nevermore when she got close enough she grabbed the back of the Nevermore without waking it. Ruby gave a look to the other two,she look at the them and look at the grimm

"I think she wants to do as her" Deker whisper at Weiss

"I am the only one with some common sense?"

"Uhm,yeah" He start walking slow,making sure he doesn't make any undesirable grap the Nevermore back

"I can't believe I going to do this.." Weiss murmured,she get closer to the grimm,the monster moved a little bit,but didnt wake up. Weiss (now more fear) get closer to the monster and put her hand on the back of the Nevermore.

"What now?" Deker whisper

"Shoot at it" Ruby answer

"Are you insane?!,this thing could kill us all!" Weiss whisper angry

"I agree with ice queen,you are insane" Ruby put her head down "I like insane" He took his Fortuna and put the underbarrel next to the grimm "Anyway regrets anyone?"

"Meet you both" Weiss said

"Awww,thanks ice queen" Said Deker with sarcasm "Well,here goes nothing"

* * *

Jakson was the second to jump and he didnt landed softly,he activated his Nanite Mesh Generator and -crash with some trees- land,he roll over the instant he feel the ground and start jogging. After minutes of walking he heared two voices,a male one and a female one and he appproached to the origin of it. He saw an asian boy with green clothes,and a girl (that kinda looks kinda overactive) with white shirt and pink skirt

¨Come on,Ren!¨ Said the girl,they were discusting each other and didnt notice a sneaky Boarbatusk getting closer towards them

Jakson didnt waste time and got out his T7 AMP and shot a burst,killing it, the boy and the girl were surprised,since they didnt see the sneaky grimm,Jakson got out of the bushes,while puting his T7 AMP in his holster

¨Whats up?¨

¨Thanks for the help¨ Said the guy ¨My name is Lie Ren and she is Nora Valkyrie¨

¨Im Jakson Buster,any ideas of where to go?¨

¨Well,we thought to go to the west¨

¨Uhmm...We?¨ Ren turned around and notice that Nora wasnt there,he sighed

"Need help to look for your friend?" Ren nodded "Well,we should look for clues..."

"It shouldn't be hard Nora,never was -" tons of explosions were heared deeper in the woods "-the silent type" He took back his guns "We should go" the start running towards the explosion

"Yeah,before she destroy us with the rest of the forest!"

Even with all that armor on his body. Jakson could keep up with Ren,after minutes of following the explosions,they hear a girl scream,they got out of the bushes,expecting the worse...

"Nora!" Ren shout,only to find Nora with her hammer over the shoulder...And tons of dead grimms around her.

"Hi,Ren!" She say cheerfully

"I think she is okey" Jakson said "Wait a second,you didnt scream"

"No,why would I scream?"

"Uh,maybe because you were surronded by like twenty of those things? "

"What are you talking about,you silly?,this the usual for me and Ren" She said with happiness

" _Mental note: Don't even try to fuck around this people"_ Jakson thought for himself. "Well,I want to met with some friends of my,so if you excuse me I got to go" He walk to the opposite direction

"We will go with you" Ren said "We should stick together,just in case more grimms appear"

"Yeah like that gigantic major Ursa" Nora said

"What is an Ur -turn around - well...crap"

"I got it!" Nora transform her weapon in a grenade launcher,shoot three grenades,after some pink explosions were produced they hope for the best (after dead grimm or almost dead atleast) "See totally-" a big growl coming from the smoke give a bad signal,while Nora giggle with nerves.

The threesome start running,while the descomunal major Ursa still following them very closely "YOU DIDN'T GET IT,YOU DIDN'T GET IT!" Jakson shout "Follow me and do NOT stop"...

* * *

Neron had an ¨easier¨ landing than Jakson,he activated his Lumine Edge and stabb the first tree he found he finally stop at the top of a tree,he hear some noise from the ground,so he cloak and prepare his sniper waiting for the worst...but the worst didn't come in one form

A pack of beowolfs appear and not with good intentions,they immediately smell Neron's essence and look up,even if he was invisible they knew he was there. The beowolf start to climb the tree..

"Well,this sucks" He start shooting desperately but the grimms seems to have no stop "Crap,crap crap!"

A girl in black dresscame and start killing the beowolfs but one of then manage to get to Neron. Both fall off the tree,Neron was struggling for not getting eat,but the grimm start bitting his arm,Neron's armor was thin the grimm didnt struggle much to get to the muscle,but Neron didnt give up he take his Spike and put it on charge shot,he kicked the grim with his last struggle and shot. The hot plasma bullet go through the grimm and let a bruise of the tree behind it.

"Agh,shit..." Neron said while standing up "great,now I'm bleeding.."

"Are you already?" The unknow girl,who helped him before

"Yeah,it's just a scratch...Hey you are the girl from before" The girl tilt her head "It's me the guy from this morning"

"Now I remember,you didn't tell me your name"

"Neron Crypth,and you are?"

"Blake Belladona. Are you sure you are Okey? ,you are bleeding"

"I'm Okey, but I can't use my sniper" He put pressure on his arm " _I need to find Deker..._ Hey Blake,do you mind go with me?,I'm rather useless with only one arm,but I will do what I can.." She nodded "Thanks" gunshots were heared,Blake looked at Neron and he looked back, neither of them said a word and start running towards the gunshots

* * *

Iris landed in the only way a normal person would do,trying to grapple a tranch of a tree,she tried twice but at final worked,and climb down the tree,but she got bruises in the progress,she hit ground and walked aimless for a while until she heard a scream.A girl scream,for be more specific. And run to the origin of the scream and found with a red haired girl running on the opposite and passed her shouting ¨Run!¨.At first she dind get it,until she saw Death Stalker (or Scorpio grimm) and run behind the Red haired girl,until they hide into the bushes and lost the Death Stalker

¨Well..¨ Both were winded ¨That was...a quite run¨

¨Finally,we lost it...Sorry to lead you to this¨ The Red haired girl was breathing like a gigantic scorpio followed them for half-hour at all ¨Im Pyrrha Nikos¨ She offered her hand to Iris.

She heared about Nikos before,won tons of tournaments,she was a prodigy,took her a while to the her hand,Iris took her hand in a nervously way and shake it.

¨Im Xaraph Iris,I mean-¨ Iris was turned red and facepalmed,she took a breath ¨Im Iris Xaraph¨

¨Nice to meet you..You dont used to run a lot right?¨ Iris just growled,while Pyrrha giggle.

¨Anyways,you were the one screaming all crazy?¨

¨I wish¨ she murmured...

¨What was that?¨

¨No,nothing.I think we should go,before that grimm come back,we better move"

"Uhm,Pyrrha?" Iris pointed behind her

Pyrrha sighed "Just run.."

* * *

Neron and Blake were at the ruins with a new friend,Yang. There were chess pieces on podiums,probably the relics Ozpin mention

Yang took the gold horse figure "How about a cute little pony?"

"Sure" Said Blake

"That was easy" Neron said "Do you think the others are okay?"

"Yeah,Ruby can take care of herself" Yang say with confidence

"I think I should look for my squadron,they are probably in problems."

" What you don't think they can take care of some grimms?"

" I'm more worry about,what stupidity they could be doing now" Neron said as he take off his helmet

* * *

Deker was kinda angry,he slept on the floor,already tired of fighting grimms,didn't have a breakfast and having to deal with Weiss and Ruby fights. But even after all of that,nothing could compare to this right moment.

"WELL,THIS SUCKS!" He shout angry while struggling to stay attach to the Nevermore now flying in the air

"DON'T YOU DARE TO COMPLAIN,THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" Weiss shout him back with angrier

"I THINK WE SHOULD JUMP" Ruby said

"WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" Weiss answer but Ruby wasn't there "DEKER,WHAT WE GONNA DO?!" But Deker wasn't there either "Of course he jumped"

* * *

"Well,what now?" Neron said while checking his wound "At this point it will get infected"

"We should wait here. This place is not hard to find" Yang said

"I think we should -Wait do you hear that?" She look up,while Yang and Neron kept talking

* * *

"Do we lose it?" Ren said while peaking out of the tree "Okey,coast it's clear..."

"Alright,lets go...God I hate this forest...Wait...Where is Nora?" She appear hanging a tree headlong. She touch Ren nose and said " _Boop_ " . "Alright,I think we are all here,lets go" Jakson said

"We should be close" Ren said,but a growl behind them,disappointed their hope to have a second of peace (except for Nora,because...well she is Nora)

* * *

Ruby,along with Deker,were falling from the sky. The gap between both youngs and the ground wasn't much but thankfully they crash with a blond guy in a white armor. Now the three are hanging on a branch of a tree..

"Hi,Ruby" Said the blond in white armor

"Hi,Jaune" Ruby answer

"Hi,pain" Deker said to himself "Okey,lets get down of here"

"Yeah,hey Jaune,do you need help to get off there?" Ruby ask him while getting off the dust and some leaves on her hair

"Uhhh,I think I can get out myself"

"Are you sure White Knight?" Deker ask

"Yeah,I'm just...going to stay here for a while..." Jaune said

Ruby and Deker decide to stay on the tree and didnt help Jaune to get close of them..

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake mention,but a explosion alert the threesome

"Yeeejaaa" Nora said while riding the (now dead) grimm " Awww" She said while checking the grimm,meanwhile both Ren and Jakson appear from behind of the creature

" Alright" Ren said exhausted "Nora please don't do that again..."

"Well,the good news is this big boy is dead" Jakson sit down "The bad news he is not the alpha...Can we now please rendezvous with the others whiteout more-? " Nora wasn't there anymore.

She ran to the podium a took the tower figure,she start dancing and singing "I'm queen of the Castle" but Ren interrupted her dance.

Not like would stand anyway a Deathstalker appear following Pyrrha and Iris.

"Wow!" Ruby jump down of the tree same as Deker "Yang!" She said with happiness

"Ruby!" Yang respond with more happiness

"Nora!" The red haired girl shout

"Hey Neron,nice wound" Deker get sarcastically "Now you are really left handed" He offered the restoration kit

"Ha-ha gimme that" He took the kit and injected himself "Much better" He check his arm,the wound wasn't there anymore,at least the Nanite inside the restoration kit still intact

"Well this a grateful surprise" Jakson said as he get closer "Wait,where is Iris?" Iris appear rolling on the ground she got a nice beatdown "Well glad I finally found you...Let's meet the others" Jakson help Iris to stand up

They found the group looking up into the sky " Uhm, what are you watching? Neron ask

"That" Ruby pointed at Weiss hugging Jaune both falling to the ground,also Pyrrha appear face down on the ground "Great the gang is all here,now we can die together!"

"Not if can't help it" Ruby run towards the Deathstalker,but the grimm's reflects were faster and block her attack,she start running back,while Yang ran on her aid,while the Stalker was getting closer, but Ruby didn't see the Nevermore coming back "Ruby,watch out!" The feathers fell fast and sharp like knifes, planted on the ground luckily didn't harm Yang or Ruby,but one of the feather stuck into Ruby's coat leaving her immovable "Ruby!" Yang shout,the Deathstalker lift his tail preparing for his last hit,the grimm throw down his tail but hit a wall of ice

Weiss stop the sting at mere meters of Ruby and both start to argue

* * *

When thy came back,Ruby conviced the group of taking the pieces and leave the forest. They get out of the forest on matter of minutes. The Nevermore landed on the mountain on some ruins,everyone was ready to fight the Nevermore, but it wasn't the only grimm looking for trouble the Deathstalker follow them and bring the Alpha Ursa with him,the auraxians hide behind a pillar when the Deathstalker past,they shoot it but the grimm ignored the bullets and keep following Jaune and the others.

"Well,at least he doesn't know we are here" Deker said

"Uhm,Eris..." Neron touch his shoulder an aim at the Ursa standing right besides them

"Back to the forest,we have to lose this thing!" Deker said,they got ahead of the Ursa "Okey,Iris you try to make a trap,we gonna need this thing stay still. Jakson help her with everything you can. Neron with me,they gonna need time!. Move people!"

Jakson and Iris went deeper into the forest,disappearing in matter of Ursa start running towards the Deker and Neron,they shoot at first sight but the monster didn't bother with minimum damage.

"Uhm,can we talk this out-" Deker receive the first hit,he crash with a tree,the helmet's visor got a scratch and the right shoulder armor got destroyed,but he didn't broke or receive any serious harm

Neron evade the next attack and jumped back,he want to keep the distance from the grimm he tried to shoot but the Ursa was faster and throw his sniper,Deker came out of nowhere and got on the back of the monster,shooting at it until the battery of his Fortuna overheated causing to jam the weapon,the Ursa catch him with almost no effort and toss him into the ground,but the cold canon of the Parsec stop it -see you in hell,asshole- Neron said,the charge shot pierce through the skull and stumble the Ursa

"Hey,stupid bear" Iris mock at the Ursa,when the monster notice he follow her,like a wolf going for its prey -" _Crap,crap,crap!" -_ The only thing on her mind while escaping from the grimm "JAKSON DO IT NOW!" She shout and a tree she just past fell down,falling under the Ursa.

Iris get closer to tree,Jakson was already there. Neron and Deker weren't far either "Okey,we never gonna -she recover some air- Ever going to do that again" Neron and Deker met them at the fallen tree

"Everyone,okey?!" Deker ask

"Yeah,Iris plan work perfectly" Jakson said proud

"It's nothing,-She start waving- I just almost died,so..."

"Alright,we should mo-" The Ursa start making sounds,the forest silence was interrumpted by gunshots "Okey,now can go before this thing revive itself?" Deker said

"Should we use the plasma Dregs?" Jakson suggest

"No,we don't know when we going to need it" Deker look at the grimm with more attention "This one is one of a kind,I think this things can adapt -everyone look confuse- Look at it,bigger and faster than normal,his front and face is covered by a exo-skeleton and other things..." He took his knife and remove a claw of the grimm,before disappearing in black dust "What?,I know few things about biology"

"Anyway,lets go to check the other" Neron said

* * *

The group of four decide to met with the other two groups,they found Jaune,Pyrrha and Ren totally exhausted,Nora didn't look tired or hurt,she still pretty hyperactive standing over the body of the Deathstalker. Deker command his teamates to stay with Jaune's group,while he went to see Ruby and the others. He had to use his jumpjets to cross the gap of the stone bridge

Weiss draw her weapon towards him,she relief to see him instead of another grimm...

After hours of walking and knowing each other,they finally make it back to the school by the night and patching Iris wounds (thanks branch trees),the others groups came back a little later,before the students could go back to sleep on the floor Ozpin want to make a last announcement on the long hall.

¨Im glad that everybody came back safe and before you go back to sleep,I wanna announce the teams and their bedrooms¨

He gave a quick summary of each student during the initiaion test,the people who will composed each team,and their leaders. Also give them access key to their bedroom

The first team was made by Cardin Winchester,Russel Thrush,Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. The team was called CRDL and pronounced ¨Cardinal¨. The one that looked bigger than the rest,Cardin,is titled as leader of the team

The second team was made by Jaune,Nora,Pyrrha and Ren. Their name is JNPR,and called ¨Juniper¨. Their leader is Jaune

The third team was composed by Ruby,Weiss,Blake and team RWBY,or just ¨Ruby¨. The leader is Ruby (even Ruby was surprised)

¨Now,for last but not least. Deker Eris,Iris Xaraph,Neron Crypth and Jakson you came here?" they put their helmets off and were standing like soldiers,waiting for orders. ¨You may had fail finding the relics-¨ Some people (aka Team Cardinal) were already giggle ¨But you manage to kill an Alpha Ursa,one of you survived a Nevermore attack without any harm-¨ Ozpin make a pause and continue ¨Your team name its EXCB,or ¨ _Excalibur_ ¨ for short,and you leader will be Deker Eris¨

¨We will not fail you,sir!¨ Said Deker in a seriuos voice

¨Im not waiting less from you¨ he turn and meant to the others teams ¨And thats means all for you, dissmiss!¨

* * *

The teams were going to their designated rooms,team RWB and JNPR bedrooms were put in front of each other,while team CRDL and EXCB were in the same situation.

The first thing that team EXCB did (And probably the rest of the teams) was jump into their beds.

¨That was the most exhausting test in the existing of the multiverse!¨ Neron said while putting off his armor

¨The what in the multy-what?¨ Iris asked

¨Nothing,just...scientific stuff¨

¨I still cant believe Im in Beacon¨

¨Well,deal with it,you are here now¨

¨Team Excalibur...Like that name¨ Called Deker ¨Now,I had to repair my helmet's glass¨

¨Guys shut the heck up guys,Im trying to sleep!¨ Neron said

¨Guys,there is a problem¨ Everyoned looked a Jakson ¨There is only one bathroom¨

And the fight for who its gonna use the bathroom first started...

* * *

¨Now,how in the hell we gonna bring back our people?!¨ the Marshall Field was angry,he had reasons to do for now he just wanna to recover his son from where ever he was

He was comunicating with the leader of the ¨Homecoming¨ project

¨I-I dont know sir,we used our best equipment to contact we cant get a respond...The best thing we can do its send,some kind of recon drone and search for them¨ A scientific sayed ¨But we dont know if it gonna work¨

¨Then do it!¨ The Marshal. Buster sayed desperate closing the call ¨Im coming son.I dont gonna fail you,not this time¨ he murmured to himself


	6. First contact

After a few days the first drone in Auraxis was build,it was build in base the helicopter-drones used back in the earth,was build to hold a hologram projector,a two way communication system,ability to cloack and a new type of radar,the nanite spotter,also to be easly recognizable the emblem of the three faction were painted in the belly and the sides of the drone,the name? Hermes,like the messenger of the Greek gods. The preparatives for the mission were ready,it was only matter of the Marshal. Buster to start the operation

¨Its ready?¨ Asked the Major,he only got a nodded from the scientific leader ¨Alright punch it¨..

The scientific press some buttons and the machine started to teleport the drone to the same location to the soldiers were supossed to go...

¨Now lets pray they are safe...¨ The Major was remembering what the scientific said about the ¨ **Nanite Spotter** ¨ would act exactly like a motion spotter,but instead of looking for movement would look for any activity that only nanites can produce wherever they were activated or scientists called ¨Nanoweave¨

The drone took a few hours to teleported. And some more to transmit the video,they could move and watch,also the radar works fine there was a big concentration of nanoweaves,and started moving to another location,the ¨pilots¨ of the drones started moving it and following the trace of nanoweaves of the soldiers..

* * *

¨Bruh...This is like,the best bed in the universe¨ Deker was the first to woke Neron,Jakson and Iris still sleeping. He took a look at the watch and it was 5:40 AM ¨ _Okey,better take a walk around the place_ ¨ he thought,he left his armor and put his black shirt with sand colored sleeves and sand cargo pants with black combat boots ,standard for all NC as under armor clothes and took his access card and left the room.

He started walking for a while to see,whats up with the school...He found some classrooms,a training room like coliseum,an armory full of various weapons (knives,swords,spears etc),a blackboard full of poster of clubs and the cafeteria...Then he got out to take fresh air and sit in the first bench he found. He was thinking of what to do now...But a voice interrupt his thoughts

¨Mister Eris? Making a morning walk?¨ It was Ozpin,he already had his cup of coffee

¨Headmaster Ozpin!¨ Deker stand up and salute like a soldier

Ozpin giggle "You don't need to do that"

"Sorry,it's the habit" He stand down "Want to sit?"

They both sat on the bench and keep silence for a moment

¨I have to say -huh?- I barely recognized you without your armor¨ He took a sip of his coffee and put his cane aside ¨Can I know,why you are awake so early? a nightmare,perhaps?¨

¨No,I think I just need a time for myself...¨ He sound insecure

¨Somenthing its worrying you,can I know what is it?¨

¨It just,worries me. How me team its gonna keep it up when everyone else had super powers and some type of rifle or a knife...Or a knifle¨

¨Its that?¨ Ozpin look at him ¨Well,from what you had told me about this war in your home should be more than capable for this world"

¨Thanks,Ozpin"

¨No problem mister Eris,also one more thing,will you wake up your team and come to my office,you will need the school uniform and scrolls,if you want to stay here ¨ Ozpin got up "I will see you later" and walk away

¨Haha,school uniform nice joke,Ozpin¨ Ozpin kept walking ¨Ozpin hehe... kidding right?...right?¨

* * *

Deker woke his friends and walked to get their school uniforms. After a couple of minutes going to the office and back to their room,change to the school uniforms (The males wear black suits lined with gold,with a blue svest and white shirt,while females wear long stocking,red plaid skirt and a brown jacket with a white shirt with a ribbon tied at the colar) and guard their weapons on their respective lockers

"Wait,what time is it?" Iris ask

"9:55,why?" Neron say while looking at a watch on the wall

"When the class start?"

"At 10 AM-..." The team keep silence for a second..."Guys,it's 9:56..."

All ran they as fast as they could,team EXCB met both teams RWBY and JNPR along the way,they were also late,but all of them get in class just in time,winded,but on first class is with profesor Oobleck,the teacher of history,too bad he focus more in anecdotes of his life than actually try to stay awake any possible way or try to disguise they are Oobleck start talking about how a hunter should be and ask the class if anyone have those attributes,Weiss raise her hand fast and furious and Oobleck made her go through some kind of test to see if Weiss was a real hunter,what none expect was a grimm inside the classroom,luckily Weiss kill the grimm but get out of the classroom furious and blaming Ruby for being leader.

Meanwhile Deker was sleeping and Iris trying to woke him up,while Neron had a pencil during all the class and Jakson was packing his stuff.

When they get out of the classroom they went to their rooms and finish the assignment left by them almost all the evening to complete the task.

* * *

The next day Ruby and Weiss get along and everyone get in class on time,the class was combat training. And the teacher of this class wouldnt be more than. Glynda Goodwitch.

¨Alright,now today we gonna make matches of Individuals . Today its going to be...¨ She checked the list and started telling the teams ¨Neron Crypth versus Cardin Winchester¨ Cardin was already seeing him with evilness ¨Deker Eris versus Dove Bronzewing. Iris Xaraph versus Weiss Schnee. Jakson Buster versus Pyrrha Nikos. Ruby Rose vs Jaune Arc,Nora Valkyrie versus Blake and Lie Ren versus Yang Xiao Long,we only use blank ammunition only." Goodwitch took a pause "Miss Xaraph,I notice that you are the only one without a weapon,would you mind to follow me,please?" Iris nod "Very well,Mister Eris and Winchester you should prepare for the fight" They left them

"Didn't know we would have to fight between ourselves" Deker said while scratching his hair

"Don't worry,I just going to make sure to make you hurt on every possible way" Cardin said as he walked towards the locker room

"Neron,make sure to kick his ass for me" Yang told him

"It will be a pleasure" Neron say confident

* * *

¨Well,Headmaster Ozpin told me to give you a weapon" Goodwitch said as she opens a door "you may choose one of this weapons,you will use this weapon until you graduate" She make a pause ¨Well,I will let you decide your weapon¨

Iris took an iron colored glove "What are these?"

"These old gloves desing to absorb Dust on the touch,but it's a very old weapon,when the humanity was starting to use Dust against the grimm"

"Can I keep it?"

"As long as you know how to use Dust"

"About that..." Iris's fox ears went down "I don't know how to use Dust..."

"I will teach you -Iris look doubtful- Miss Xaraph,Iris know sometimes I can be...Hard,but before all I'm your teacher and I'm here to help you"

"Thanks I really appreciate it"

* * *

Neron and Cardin were waiting on the terrace waiting for Glynda to come back Neron keep calm and checking his Vanu Manticore while Cardin stay talking to his team

"How is he so relax?" Jaune ask "He is going to fight Cardin alone and Neron doesn't look that strong"

"Don't worry he can stand by himself" Jakson "He have some tricks under the sleeves"

Goodwitch came back with Iris,she send the fighters to their respective sides of the Arena.

Both now in the arena waiting for Goodwitch to give the signal to fight,Neron was focus on his objective while Cardin thinking it would be an easy fight put his mace over his shoulder and start taunting his opponent.

"Hey about to contain yourself.I wouldn't do that if I were you it,for your own safety" Neron said but Cardin completely ignore him.

* * *

The drone manage to get to the city,following the trace of ¨Nanoweaves¨,it was quite hard avoiding any air flow...The pilots of the drones were more and more fascinating by everything of this new world,specially by some the wildlife,it was normal to see birds and some mammals,but there were also some big black creature,with red eyes and spikes...But they were focus on looking for the soldiers.

After a few hours they found the epicenter of the nanoweaves inside of a big building with the highest tower in the middle

¨They supposed to be here¨ say one of the pilots ¨The nanoweaves are coming from here...¨

¨Alright try to communicate with them¨ The Major ordered

¨Yes sir!" The soldier start pressing buttons,but they couldn't receive a respond,Hellix command the pilot to get closer to the epicenter of Nanites

* * *

The fight started,Cardin made the first move a burst of Aura towards Neron which he evade easly,he tried to counter attack but Cardin was faster than he thought and punch directly to his face. Cardin now celebrating his early victory didn't notice...Neron wasn't there,he was on the ground and dissappear without a trace to follow.

Cardin notice it and thought his opponent run like a chicken,but a near miss shoot passing through his face put him on start to desperate near of getting paranoid,he couldn't see his opponent but he knew,he was there watching at him and taunting him with his near miss shots,he couldnt take anymore and start swinging his mace like crazy and launching aura burst around the place with hope to hit somenthing,but it was in vain. Neron kept his distance waiting to his foe to get exhaust enough to knock him out...

"Where are you?!" Cardin said winded "Come out and fight like a man!"

"I have been always here.." Cardin turn around to find the Infiltrator,covered in a light purple proctecting him like an aura,but he didn't mind it and swing his weapon down to the ground with all his forces to finish his foe once and for all,but he miss " _How he could-?"_ He was in shock Neron took the chance a kick Cardin's knee make him to kneel,Neron punch his foe's face ,Cardin felt like someone hit him with his own weapon but ten times worse,Neron punch him again and again until Cardin looked dizzy

Neron took his Parsec ready to shoot but instead he just push Cardin with the cannon of his sniper "I think he is knock out" Neron say

"The match is finished. Neron Crypth,the victory is yours" Goodwitch say "Next fight is Jakson Buster and Pyrrha Nikos"

* * *

Pyrrha and Jakson appear at the same time,the drum magazine can hold more than a standard magazine. Causing curiosity on the high-caliber Schyte-Sniper wielder Ruby Rose.

"You can proceed" Glynda comment from the terrace

Jakson didn't give a chance shooting burst of 10 bullets (thanks to extreme training on recoil compensation) All the bullets land on Pyrra's shield,transforming Milo into a rifle and using Akouo as cover Pyrrha try to shoot but the suppression fire of Butcher don't gave her a breath,at the same time as Jakson start wlking nearer and nearer but his weapon start making weird sound " _Not now_ -he keep shooting- _just a little bit longer..-_ Suddenly his weapon stop shooting " _Well,shit"._

Pyrrha took a peek and find Jakson reloading his weapon,transforming Milo into a Javelin,she throw it at Jakson's weapon and run into the offensive but a distinctive sound and a quick reflects made her put Akouo in front blocking the attack

The TR power knife with chainsaw capability it could cut through most of the materials,but Pyrrha's shield just block it like nothing,even the two other planetmans from the terrace were surprised by this,but Jakson couldn't afford to get amused now.

Pyrrha never saw a weapon of that kind knife with chainsaw instead of blade or gun hybrid,but she didn't want to lose,but Jakson don't let her breath even if she keep blocking and redirecting her foe attacks thanks to her Semblance,she knew in the end her aura couldn't protect her push him back with all she could and recover her weapon (Milo) and change it into range mode and shoot

Jakson activated his ability a dense red mass of nanites cover his body,eliminating all harm and took his sidearm and shoot,even if he miss all the shots It would let him close the gap again,Pyrrha got her weapon on sword form and shield ready,Jakson got closer calmy

With a blink of an eye Pyrrha start attacking Jakson not only with her sword but also with her shield with multiple slash with Milo and powerful blunt attacks with Akouo,Buster fall to the ground beat up

"The match is finished,excellent performance miss Nikos" Goodwitch say with pleasure

"Thank you" Pyrrha said cheerfully while a groaning Jakson struggle to stand offer her with heavy armor she didn't look to have a problem,when he could stay still he ask for Pyrrha to let him walk and stand by himself.

"Good fight" He comment and shook hands,both fighters part ways

* * *

The third round come,between Deker and Bronzewing. Deker shoot all he could but he underestimate Dove and his ability with the sword,with a few swings he deflect the bullets with no effort. Deker keep burst firing his weapon with the same result and Dove start walking closer,soon the magazine was empty. Dove dash towards him,Deker knew he couldnt count with reloading his weapon,he throw his Carabine and evade a slash from Dove's sword

Dove,in the other hand,was relax,he knew his foe was defenseless without his primary weapon and thought to finish the fight with one hit but Deker was faster,not that he bother about it,he start swinging faster and faster while Deker evade everything he throw " _He can't evade on Dove,fight harder!"_ On the last swing something happen Deker jump farther and run back to him,Dove get in position to shoot,lifting his weapon to shoulder level aiming with his hidden cannon inside his sword and pull the trigger..

* * *

" _The hell is he thinking?" -_ Deker said while running towards Dove- "Why is he aiming like tha-" A shot disrupt his thinking,even if it only hit him with a blank bullet didn't mean it doesn't hurt,he heard a second shot,he put his left arm in front almost instinctively and activate a blue square shape shield,called Aegis, creating a mobile cover

Dove now confuse didn't know what to do,he keep shooting at him but the shield ricochet the bullets easly,after a few more shots the shield banished Deker start running for it,evading a bullet (not by much) he get close enough to fight Bronzewing face to face,Dove shoot once again but he miss even at blank range.

Dove get ready for a front attack or worse,he lift his weapon,but Deker headbutt him before he could do any other move,now stumble use the momentum and knee jump hitting with Dove's face,but he stand his ground while Deker didn't. Literally.

Accompanied with sound of his jumpjets deactivating and "Heads up!" Deker saying in mid air and falling while Dove stand still without knowing what to do.

Dove put his hands up in signal he gave up. But Deker prepare for other hit,his sclera (the white part of the eye) turn deep black and make contrast with yellow Iris.

"Alright,the match have come to an end,the winner is Deker Eris. The next match-" Glynda notice how Deker still in the same position,like if he were outside of him "Mister Eris The match finished" She said angry

"Come on man I gave up,let me go!" Dove said while try to cover his face

Deker start reacting again and his eyes went back to normal "What...Yeah,sorry man" He get off his chest, "good...fight." He said half shocked he turn around and leave the arena

* * *

"The next duel is Iris Xaraph and Weiss Schnee" Goodwitch comment,with both girls on their respective sides she said "Whenever you are ready ladies"

Weiss spin her weapon's drum,rotating until it suddenly stop in red colored Dust and used her Semblance to impulse herself towards her could barely barrel roll out of the way,but she couldn't escape of the fire,turn it the fire off before consumes her brown coat,the gauntlets turn red and release heat waves.

Weiss spin the drum again,this time stopped at a blue Dust,she nail her sword on the ground making a way of punting ice and hurt Iris in an instant leaving a cloud of dense steam. Weiss turn around expecting for Glynda to call her victory,but a light coming behind them make her react and make a wall of ice just mere centimeters in front of her.

A second cloud of steam is made,even if it's not so dense as the first one it was noticeable,Weiss peek aside of the ice wall and find Iris cracking her knuckles on that moment,Weiss knew Iris would give up easly and neither she would.

The fight continue the place start to fill with steam and the Aura of Iris was near of depleted while Weiss still a little bit lower than half,but it started to drain by second without a reason it didn't drain much but it could affect the battle on the long run.

Weiss start to attack with her sword instead of dust with powerful and quick attacks,Iris try to kept her distance but with Glyph it was hard and she start to exhaust to the point of Goodwitch having to interfere and stop the fight declaring Weiss as the winner.

The training class continued until everyone fighted with their designated classmates and had to fight again with different opponents,all teams left the stadium cover in sweat and heavy breathing when Glynda announce the end of the class. All teams went to their bedrooms to get a well deserved rest. Except for Deker and Iris who walk towards the cafeteria...

* * *

"Dammit,it's close" Iris said while trying to open the locked door

"Language" Deker said but Iris give him a molested look in respond "Okey,chill out" He sigh while staring at nothing

"Deker,how is your family?" Iris had a curious face

"I don't like to talk about it" He got dead serious from no where,Iris want to say ask him why but she prefer not to ask and settle down,but she heard a sigh

"Sorry,but I don't really like to talk about... just-" A metallic sound interrupt him "What th-!" A black flying robot trying to stabilize

"Deker!" The robot talk


	7. New news

Team Excalibur's dorm went loud,Jakson,Neron or Deker couldn't believe that thing come from Auraxis and start asking about the drone itself,while Iris still nowhere to be found.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hellix order fiercely even if it was an hologram he still could put some new out of the chills,he wait until the three didn't even think about saying anything "Now,who is she?" The Terran said while Iris just came through the door

"Uhm,what is happening?" She sound tired and cover in sweat with some bruises plus some ashes on her brown coat

"Training with Goodwitch,again?" Deker say while he walk to check her with a sigh "You really need to stop exceeding yourself" She have been training with Goodwitch since the first training session against the other students,she got better at controlling Dust but usually had a bad time with fire Dust "I going to get the first aid,wait on the bed" He went to the bathroom and came back with a red box and white cross,he sit down and start attendind Iris's bruisers

"Do you need a room?" Hellix say "...Don't answer that ,who is she?"

"She is our friend Iris,she is a faunus" Neron comment "This dimension is a whole new universe!,humans had evolve to survive in different ways -he start to get a little bit excited- This universe defiant all our knowledge of biology,we could even cure diseases,maybe even discover new species like the grimms and-" He noticed how both Terran look at him with an eyebrow up,he recompose himself and cough "Any order,sir?"

"Well,the HQ want to know if this universe is habitable,but since you are alright I'm going to assume is safe. Anyway,where are you now?"

"In a hunter school" Jakson said as Deker stand besides him

"I'm serious,Jakson" Hellix said serious

"I'm not joking-" He stumbled foward,he saw a pillow on the floor

"Guys,Im trying to sleep for Monty Oum's sake!" Iris mention with a tired face and going back to sleep

"Sorry boss,we have to go" Deker said

"Alright..I'm glad you are all ok" The Marshal mention

"It's good to know you didn't abandon us,night dad" Jakson said at the same time the drone shutdown

* * *

The next day after classes,Iris meet with JNPR and RWBY,while Cardin and friends were bulling a faunus bunny girl and Jaune was leaving the cafeteria

"Hi,guys -she notice the worry faces- Uhm,did I come in bad time?" Iris mention

"No,we are just worry about this situation between Cardin and Jaune.." Ruby keep silence for a few seconds until "Wait a minute,why Cardin never bothers you?"

"I don't know,maybe my team won over his" She sound doubtful

"Talking about teams,where are your friends?" Ren said while holding his mop

"At Ozpin office,they run like crazy there after classes" She eat some mash potatoes

"And what they did? Prank somebody?" Yang mention

"It's nothing to worry about,they just have something to discuss,with Jakson's dad" Both teams look at each other confuse

 **[Meanwhile at Ozpin office]**

A knock at the door on Headmaster Ozpin office disrupt him of the views the city "Come in" He said

"Director Ozpin!" The auraxian threesome said at the same time

"You three look happier than normal,may I know the reason of this visit?" Ozpin say appeased

"Well,my dad wanted to meet you..." The Terran mention

Ozpin look doubtful but still with calm he said "I suppose he is here"

"...Something like that" Jakson look at his right shoulder

Ozpin didn't believe what he saw,a flying robot with the shape of a mosquito appear in front of him." _Ironwood would kill for this technology"_ Ozpin though for himself,a blue hologram of a man in armor appear below the machine,Ozpin start thinking how advance these people were in reality

"Greetings" The hologram man said "I'm Field Marshal Hellix Buster,I'm the one in charge of this three men,here"

"I see that...Care to tell me,why you send your men to that village?" The head master serve some kind of tea

"That was an accident actually -he cough- Anyway,I want to thank you for watching my people"

"It's been a pleasure,your soldier look more than capable of surviving in this hostile world" Ozpin say with honesty "But,how did you find the city?"

"Excuse me for interruption you,but like you two have a lot to talk,so...Can we retire?" Deker interrumpted them

"I'm sure you are all starving,you can go now" Ozpin said,they nod in response and leave the office

"So,care to explain me this thing about 'hunter school'?" Hellix ask

"Sure thing..." Ozpin said while putting his hands together

* * *

While Ozpin was talking Hellix about Beacon,the threesome of soldier went to the cafeteria hoping to get some food,they found the faunus bunny girl alone,they never talked to her or even know her name,but they were sure Cardin and his lackeys were always bulling her...

"Hey,mind if we sit here?" Jakson said,but she didn't say anything or complain "You,okey?" He tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she move further away

An akward silence settle on the cafeteria "Well,we have things to do -Neron said as he discreetly elbowed Deker - come on Eris" Both stand up and leave,leaving the girl and Jakson alone

" _This is going to take a while_ " He thought "You,want some?" She shake her head while trying to evade eye contact "Where is your team?" Same answer,the silence come back

"W-why you are so kind...with me?" She finally decide to talk

"Not everybody is like team Cardinal,but I dont know your yet name" Jakson said

"Velvet...And yours?" The faunus girl said and look at the blue eyes of the Terran

"Jakson Buster,nice to meet you" He show a honest smile,making Velvet blush "You look cute when blush" She blush even more and cover her face with her bunny ears,making Jakson giggle "But anyway,it's getting late and I have homework to do as well as you" He stood up "Do you want to come with me or you still want to stay here?"

"No...I mean yes!" Both leave the cafeteria

"Uh,Velvet...Probably you won't want to talk about it but..." He sigh "Why you let Cardin to bully you?"

"..." She keep silence and look away "He looks stronger,faster and way taller,besides he -Shh- Don't sshuhs me Jakson!"

"Sorry, I can't let you talk like that about yourself" He say serious "Look at me,I look strong as him and have military training in combat knife,but Pyrrha kick my ass like nothing" He took a deep breath,he hate to talk about losing "But that doesn't mean I'm weak,they only person who can judge that its yourself"

They walk together until they had to separate waysgiving the nights each one went to their own dorms

* * *

 **[next day]**

After Oobleck class JNPR and RWBY sit together at the same table as EXCB decide to sit with Velvet,as they expected Cardin(angrier than usual since both Pyrrha and Blake make him the shame of the class) came along side of his lackeys.

"Here we are again" Cardin said as he get closer to Velvet,near to her ear "You sure feel so especial,but guess what - _he fall back-_ You just get lucky to get into the school,you don't even have a weapon. And look at those ears" Cardin started to pull Velvets's bunny ears,she told him to stop numerous she and took some mash potatoes with her hand and slap Cardin's face with it. Everyone stop talking and look at the show in shock,Velvet,probably the most innocent faunus in Beacon just slap Cardin. "ENOUGH!" Cardin shout angrier than ever,he throw a punch " _Weird,her face is harder than I thought-"_ What Winchester didnt realize,he didnt hit Velvets's face but a palm of a hand,stop his.

"Okey Cardin" Jakson said with a passive-aggressive (more of the latter) "I get you are dickhead but,hitting a girl is too much even for you" the Terran started to twist Cardin's army slowly,Dove who was behind his leader try to move but a sound of a loading gun stop him

"Touch my friends and I shoot you with a 10 mm ferro-magnetic bullet" Deker sound serious ,while Neron and Iris stood up just for whatever could happen "Now Jakson,let him go,he is not even worth the medical attetion he would receive if you broke his arm"

Cardin couldn't even spit a word both the surprise and the pain keep him mute. "...Acknowledge" Jakson said as he let Cardin go "Make fun of her or anyone else and I will destroy more than your mere arm" He let go Winchester's arm,team CRDL left the cafeteria running,Deker sheath his weapon when he and his friends notice they were the center attetion on the cafeteria but they turn back to their own business

"You both alright?" Eris said,Velvet was head down,Jakson nod at his fellow let a sigh of relief go out and sit down and go back eating

"Sorry to put you through this" He sit down aside of her "I thought if you stand up,he would leave you alone-"

"Thank you" She interrupted him with some sneezing and barely audible

"Are you crying?" Jakson said worried,but Velvet shake her head side to side and look at him more happy than ever,even some tears drop from her eyes "You are the first friend on the school you know that?" Jakson removed tears from her face

"Uhuh" Iris say while she and the other two auraxians look at both like if they were trying not to burst out of laugh ( **Or just imagine the creepy Tobey Maguire ) **"Do you also want a room?" Velvet start to blush from the shame and bother Jakson (and also blush him)

"Don't you dare guys!" He see how his teamates inhale "Don't you freaking dare"

"Can you pass me the mustard,Deker?" Iris said while his friend pass the condiment,Jakson was surprise,he expect his friends to bother him around with having a girlfriend,but they didn't...

* * *

...Until they were on their dorms "Jaks,have a girlfriend!" Deker and Iris chored together and dancing around the Terran

Covering his face with a facepalm Jakson say "Neron,a help here?"

"Indeed" Crypth put away the book he was reading and approach the group...And start dancing around and sing with the other two.

"I SWEAR TO GOD,IF YOU DON'T STOP I KILL ALL THREE OF YOU!" He shout angry and out loud,the threesome stop dancing and singing "Thank you" They start bother him again "For the love of God!" Even though he wouldn't admit he start to enjoy the moment

Three knocks at the door mmade the group joking around,Deker opened the door between the laughs of everyone in the room being audible,Ozpin with Hermes flying besides his shoulder with the hologram of the Major Buster walking side with him "Looks like you four are having a good time"

Deker suffocate "Ozpin?,Major?" He said loud enough for his squad members to act 'seriously'

"Can I come in?" Deker said while moving his right arm abnormally,his teamates start to fix the room "I don't know,uh it's a chaos here"

"Well,I dont mind the disorder" Ozpin insist,the Conglomerate sigh as respond and open the door,for his surprise it was clean and his friends act like normal,Iris had some books about Dust,Neron was reading a book and Jakson cleaning his weapon "See? Nothing wrong here" Ozpin said confident while Deker kept pointing cross way

"Headmaster?,may we know the reason of the visit?" Neron say as he put down his book and the others stop doing their things

"Well as you know,tomorrow you are going to Forever Fall with miss Goodwitch and mister Buster and I had been talking,I sorry for telling you these but Deker,Jakson and Neron you will go back to your home"

The group stay quiet they want to go home but they didn't want to leave their new friends behind and the chance to have a normal life "Is this for real?" Deker said without emotion "What about Iris?"

"Miss Xaraph will stay at Beacon,completing her studies until she graduated,as long as she wants too" Ozpin sound down "I'm sorry,but I can't do anything else for you" He walking to the door but stop before leaving "If it means three will always have a place at Beacon" finally said this he left the room,leaving the drone still projecting Hellix's hologram.

* * *

The silence in the room turn tense

"Iris can you give us a moment with Hellix?" Deker said,she accepted but leave the room scolding teeths

"Well shit" Neron said "Can we do something to stay a little longer?"

"Negative,the HQ wants you back here,safe and sound" Hellix sound serious

"But there most be another way around" The Infiltrator mention

"Neron,we know you want chance to study about this place,but we complete our job already,we just can't stay here" Jakson said

"Do you think I give a crap about that? ,what about our friends?,what about Iris?,you also going to leave her?!" Neron start to get loud

"NO!" Jakson start to shout each other "But,what the hell is your plan then?!,leave Auraxis?!, just to live here?!"

"COULD YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Deker shout angry,both Terran and Vanu stay wide open,even Hellix surprise a little bit even,but he keep composure,Iris heard him shouting outside of the room and keep eyes wide

"Hey Iris" Jaune salute her a little down,she told him to keep it low and overhear the conversation

"Okey,so if we stay in Beacon everybody on Auraxis will think we are deserters,but if we left we may don't come back" Deker said serious

"Yes" The Marshal decide to keep it short,Deker sigh in respond

"Sorry Crypth,but we can't have the luxury of being tag as traitor,we are going home want it or not,that's an order!" The Conglomerate sound dead serious and look at both with penetrating look,the other two keep quiet "Lets go to sleep we have a long day tomorrow"

Few minutes have passed,Deker couldn't get mind simply didn't stop thinking about something,but he couldn't get what it was missed until "..Wait a minute.I forgetting something... _OH SHI-"_ He open his eyes wide open and walk to the door,just to find Iris about to ambush the door with her shoulder,for their open the door and fall to the ground."Uhm,does it matters if I say sorry?".The crack on her neck wasn't a good for him...

* * *

 **[the next day]**

"Look,what we found here.." Jakson say as he look Iris sleeping on Deker's chest,but he couldn't understand,why Deker looked so beat up and Iris sleep over his chest "Wake up,you two"

Both wake up growling,Iris look down to find herself over her friend in a..."distinctive" manner,she jump away immediately to the nearest corner in fetal position and covering her fox ears. Jakson and Neron burst out laugh,while Deker start to rub his head in confuse,asking what happen several times


	8. Time to say Goodbye

The next morning,teams RWBY and JNPR were excited for the trip alongside with Velvet who decide to eat with them,but EXCB look sad and quiet,normally Neron would talk about his homeland,Jakson would do arm wrestling with Yang or Nora,Iris normally ask Weiss about Atlas and Deker rarely talk because he never has something to say or at least that was his excuse,Ruby had to ask if everything was had notice they have been for the entire breakfast

"Hey guys,is everything alright?" Ruby said,all member of the teams look at each other "Come on,put a smile on those faces we are going to the Forest!"

Neron sigh in sadness "Guys,I think you should know"

"What is it?" Yang said

"It's hard to say this but...We are..We-"

"We are leaving,Beacon" Deker said out cold

"What?!" Everyone say at the same time "But,why?!" Ruby sound upset

"Don't misunderstand us" Jakson say "We need to go back to our home"

"But you will return,right?" Jaune comment "I mean,you have pass through a lot,just to leave?" The four member of EXCB look at each other in silence

"We talked last night,and we think you should know,as you have notice we aren't from Vale.." Deker say while the other teams and Velvet give him,their full attention as him start to explain how they finish at Beacon

* * *

"So let us get this clear" Yang say "You come from other world" -"Dimension" Neron interrumpted- "Whatever,and you three were at war but now you made peace,in that time Jakson's faction decided to look for that "Terra" -she say while making quotes signals with her hands- Place of yours and the other two faction decide to help you to design this portal thing"

They were at Forever Fall forest,the place made honor to the name, the red leafs falling from the trees made it a beautiful place,the only thing that keep people away from that place were the grimms,who look at track to the smell of the sap of the tree. The teams were sent them as a trip to collect the sap of said trees

"Yes" Deker said as he took a breath "You could put it that way,I guess"

"Then you teleport using portal and appear on Vale,thats when you met Iris" Ruby continue " And stay with her for some time,until Goodwitch reclute you"

"Yup" Iris answer "Thats how we I met this three here" She put her arms around her teammates with a smile on her face

"Okey,but,you had been on war for more than 20 years,right?" Ruby say,as Neron nod in response "Then,how you look so young?,shouldn't you be...older?

"Rebirth technology and Nano machines" Deker responded,everyone but the Terran and the Vanu give him a confuse look "To put it simple,we couldn't die back there...If you want to learn more about that,ask the purple guy,his mind is a wikipedia of alien stuff"

"Awww,you make me blush" Neron say sarcastically and giving him friendly punch on the shoulder

"I still don't believe you" Weiss interrumpted "How can I know you are not mercenaries working with the White Fang to kidnap me?"

"Maybe because we don't even know why the White Fang would attack you...Or why they are so important?" The Infiltrator responded "I mean seriously,news doesn't stop talking about those people..." ,Weiss want to ask him more question,but a shout of fear made them to stop talking

"Ursa!,Ursa!" Russel shout and run on their directions,but he stumble with Yang asking him what happen "We were taking sap and some fall over Cardin and the Ursa-"

"Jaune!" Pyrrha say in shock

"Lets go!" Deker say as he load his weapon

"No,we three are going,you look for Goodwitch,they can be more" Ruby order

"I'm coming,you will need a some heavy to kill that thing" Jakson said,while Ruby nod in response

* * *

 **Back on Vale**

"...And he kill the Ursa with one swing of his sword" Jakson narrate the event back at Forever Fall,after delivery most of the sap back to Beacon they had the rest of the day free and they decide to spend it walking around the city "Whatever is made that blade,it's very durable"

Deker start playing with his hands "Is there a problem Deker?" Iris ask

"It's just,I feel weird without my carabine " He respond "And I don't know if Ruby can deal with that level of technology"

"You did-WHAT?!" Neron say out loud and took his friend by his shouldes and start shaking him "Are you crazy?!,WHAT IF SHE TRIGGER THE DREG?!"

Deker free himself "Chill the hell out!,look!" He pull out a gray colored core with tubes,one ending connected to quickly dome holding an auraxium stone inside,while the other finish open waiting for a compatible weapon to received "It's safe,she can't blow up the school even if she wants to" He start throwing the core on the air and catch it with a boastful smile,until the sound of windows crashing make the group looking behind them...

A man in black suit and red tie,got out of the,now destroy,store with an axe in hand "Come on,move it!,Roman wants every last drop of Dust!" He say as he watch the men in the same outfit,came out of the store with a transparent container full of the said Dust

"We have to bring him here.." Jakson whisper to his friend

"I got an idea" Iris mention

* * *

"Someone,please..help me.." A cry for help distract the mob "Please anybody call the cops!" The theft get closer to the origins of cry

"What the-?" The last thing he see was a black glove with brass knuckles,knocking him out in an instant..

Jakson start dragging the unconscious criminal out of the street ,normally a punch like that would hurt the knuckles of the attacker,but TR's engineers thought about that,making their Heavy Assault's gloves a combination between a standard glove and fanel,make it a blunt and light weight weapon.

"Louis!" A second man on the same outfit appear "We are about to leave,where are ya?!"

"I'm here!" Deker say with a deep voice,took the unconscious thug's arm and wave it "I can't even take a piss in peace?!"

"You sound weird,are you sick again?" The man in suit made a pause "you know what?,I don't care better get here and start help me moving crates or Torchwick don't gonna pay us" the sound of glass making pieces made the foursome to think he wasnt there anymore

"We going to do this,Iris,Neron we will go around to see if there is a back stay here and keep a watch,dont shoot until they shoot firts or see that doesn't happen,I will give you a signal to open fire" Deker whisper while at the same time sound bossy

"And the signal is?" ,Jakson ask as he accommodate himself ready to shoot any of the mobs trying to escape...

"You will know" Deker say before leaving,with Neron and Iris following him closely

* * *

The three went back of the building,there was an emergency metal ladder,Deker put his hands together and boost Neron,who was now on the roof,stay cloak watching the surronds.

"Okey,Crypth should be in position" Deker whisper "We going to take this slow and quiet" Iris nod,believing in him. He took his knife out,pressing a red button,the knife start to shake intensive,indicating the electromagnetic knife was activated,he cut the door's knob with one hit from three to one with his fingers and push the door slowly.

The back of the store look like a storage room big enough to hold some crates,but now look like a spacious empty room,there was only other metal door leading to the store,Deker was about to open it but Iris stop him and point shadow of a man standing in front of the door could be seen between the gap of the door and the ground,a voice could be hear..

"-Well,since you have been all very cooperative with this" He took a pause "..Withdraw,I'm glad to tell you,we are course we going to keep an eye on you until we leave" Footstep getting more and more quiet,advert Iris and Deker however was that,left...

* * *

Jakson still waiting at the alley,divisé a man in a white trench coat but decide to hold fire,for fear it was too soon to make a movie

Deker looked over them a ventilation hatch give him an idea,he alongside with Iris get out of the store by the door they came from "Okey,I saw a ventilation hatch but I'm to fat for to get it,so you will go inside of it"

"Uh...Can we not do that?" Iris say,while she sob the back of her head with the fox ears down

"Claustrophobic?"

"It's not that,I'm kinda...afraid of the dark" She rub the back of her head

"For the love of..." He whisper "Okey,I will go,stay here" He took a piece of glass he finally on the floor and move inside the storage

He return to the storage room and open a little bit the metal door and peek with the broken glass,hopping the thugs wouldn't see could barely see three men with weapons,one of them aiming with a SMG to an old man wearing a pink apron, " _One watching outside,two keeping hostage at bay...This is fine"_ The Light Assault thought and get moonlight made contrast with the yellow of light bulbs

A common thing Auraxian's soldiers learned during the war,wanted it or not,was prioritize their targets and Eris wasn't the exception.

With pistol in hand with and firm grapple,Deker went crouch and walk slowly inside,handgun in hand and hide behind a rack and peek over,he didnt see the man in a white trench coat with black hat leaving the place spinning around a cane. The Conglomerate put his weapon on the holster on his leg,and proceed to crouch walk silently to a guard watching outside,the thug turn around,Deker acted quickly and jump over him and hit the theft's head with the floor knocking him in an instant

"Hey!" Someone shout making him look over his shoulder,one of the thief was aiming at him with his gun "Now,stand up slowly" Deker did what the thug order "We got a little hero,here!,holy shit he even knock out one of ours" in that moment another man with the same suit came out

"You sure think you are a badass now" The other mob hit Eris on the stomach,he barely feel but he act like it hurt him and fall to the ground with fake coughs. The thug heard how the soldier start sobbing "Oh,the little baby is going to cry-" A punch made him stop,Deker took the thug by the neck grappling him on a chock

"Now,put your gun on the ground or your friend here is going to have a slow painful death" The other man shoot at his partner,Deker let body hit the ground " _shit"_ He thought as his heartbeat accelerated as his eyes opened in shock,he was done. No shield to protect him,no rebirth technology to come back,no nanites and no turning back home,. For first time in years he fear death...He closed his eyes waiting for the end

He didnt feel anything but could hear someone getting hit multiple times with a blunt weapon,he open his eyes and wide when he realized who was beating he thug,Iris was hitting the man more than enough to kill him,but she didn't stop her and was breathing abruptly

"Iris!" He took her by the shoulders and apart her from the mob,she still breathing abruptly "look at at me" He shake her softly "I need you to snap out of it" He start at her eyes "Don't look at him,focus alright.I need you to help me free this people,okey?" She nodded and stand up,she glance at her metal gauntlets cover in blood,for some reason unknow to herself, she smirked.

* * *

On the store's roof Neron stay in position,he didnt know how he will contact with the others if anything happens,he stay cloak watching the streets when he notice an airship and yellow eyes like fire looking down but couldn't see the face of whoever that was. The silhouette made a move,with a glowing color he had a glance of what the shadow was doing,he could see a bow and arrow aiming at something in the store with no time to waste he prepare his Parsec,he took a deep breath and relax his muscle,uncloak and shoot to the head

"Shit!" He heard Deker swearing from the store,he miss by millimeters and hit the airship behind his foe -who now knew he was on the roof- looking for him,Neron cloak quickly,the Infiltrator see how the silhouette start looking,with raise bow and arrow ready to shoot,Crypth move from the center to the left corner of the roof and prepare to fire,but more henchmen in black suit come out of the VTOL and proceed to shoot inside the store,while the boss of the mob look down,seeing if Neron's comrades would succumb to the shower of bullets they were receiving.

"I'm jam,need some cover!" The Conglomerate shout again,making him audible over the barrage of bullets. Neron shoot again. The plasma bullet hit the target thug on the chest,he could hear the Butcher from his position, and glance the Terran glowing hard red, the men in black suit couldn't shoot anymore due Jakson's suppressing them with bullets leaving a red trace wherever they went,the shadow aim and shoot an arrow to the Vanu's head without his notice,Neron knocked out from the impact but the arrow didn't go through the armor,and stand up again just to find out a rocket going to him,he shoot fast and hit the rocket on mid air making it explode but the explosion push him farther away...

Jakson,saw the red rocket hitting the rooftop of the building and hear the sound of thruster,whoever were these people they weren't joking ,he heard the plane thrusters," _Shit!"_ He thought and start changing his weapon to Dreg mode and aim to the left thrust of the VTOL airship,the kick was harder than he expected but he manage to keep the weapon on target,didn't take long for the thruster to take damage to the point of spitting smoke and burning inside...

* * *

"Just another day at the office" Roman Torchwick said as he initiated the take off sequence "You know for a second,I was worried when those kids appear,but they didn't cause a lot of trouble" Torchwick look over his shoulder to see what he considered one of his new 'partner' in crime who was in the shadow only visible her yellows make the ship shake,one of the rotors were having a problem and start to loose power,on the pad the left wing start glowing red "DAMMIT!" Roman shout with anger while hitting the dashboard and return his attention towards the controls,he could barely control the plane and land safely in the deep woods.

" Well we aren't going any further with this thing" Torchwick say,at the same time as group of people appeared from the woods,with SMG,handguns,wearing masks with black a black hood and white sleeveless jacket. "The White Fang,huh,glad to finally meet you,maybe you could help with our little-" He looks at the ship "- problem"

One of the man aim at Torchwick,but a black gauntlet put down the weapon "They are our allies.."

* * *

 **Back at Beacon**

Team EXCB were walking silently towards the doorms. Deker is injure on his leg from what he thought was an arrow and Neron still dealing with ache all over his body,it was almost midnight,so they have to get in by their window since the door's were closed,the bad news their room was in the fifth floor,the good they had Deker aka,the jumpjet guy.

He have to pick his friends one by one until it was Jakson turn

"I'm not that heavy you know" Jakson say while his friend try to lift him off the ground

"Shut up" He grined again and take a pause "Why you Terrans are so fat?"

"Okey,1. It's not fat,it's muscular mass and 2.I'm Heavy Assault. What did you expect?"

"Yo guys,what is it taking you so long?" Iris ask from the window

" Fat Assault is too heavy for my jump jet" Eris answer

"..Or you could go through the door,like a normal person?,we will open it for you" She said sarcastically,both the Terran and the Conglomerate look at each other and shrugged,Jakson took his friend by the arm and put it around him and start walking to the main door

"Deker...Why you never want to talk about yourself? Or your family?" Jakson ask him,causing his friend to open his eyes wide.

The Light Assault sigh "...Guess you will had to know sooner or later,my dad is a pretty important person,fuck bad time we choose to not bring the medkit" his friend keep look at him waiting for a better answer than that "And his name may be...Henry Briggs.."

Jakson open his eyes wide open,either in shock and surprise and choke with his own saliva "The...leader of the Vanu Sovereighty..Is your dad?!" His friend nodded in silence while he recover himself "You could lead and entire faction and have control over tons of fanatics. Why would you change sides? You were drunk or what?"

"Dad and I never agree on political ideals,he want it to evolve human kind,even if some people didn't want to" He start looking at the sky,full of stars "I don't believe on that..."

"What do you believe,then?"

"I believe in a better future,yes. But you can't force people to live on it or die..or worse" They stand front the the main door,when Neron open the door and both walk inside "Thats why I choose to move to NC rather to stay with VS or move to TR. Not offense...besides blue make my eyes stand out" He say sarcastically "Now,lets go. We need to rest." He start to limping to their dormitory,his friends quickly came to their aid and carry him by the shoulders

* * *

 **Next morning**

The auraxians were waiting at Beacon's front yard,waiting for Hellix,who claim he would be there as long the keep the drone with it as distress signal...

"Well,he is taking his time..." Deker say while laying on branch of a tree. His leg now recover thanks to the Medkit injection "Are you sure he is coming soon?"

"Yes" Neron respond,while taking more samples of the flora cutting it with his knife "Inter-dimensional teletransportation can't be taken lightly,one bad calculation and their molecules could get lost on the space"

"Yeah,that's a good comfort,Neron" Jakson say making the Vanu shrugged

"If we could pass,I'm pretty sure they can" Eris said at the same time Ozpin made an appearance accompanied by Goodwitch,the three soldiers stop their doing and stand up "Headmaster?,Goodwitch?..." He say surprised

"Good evening,we come here to say our goodbyes...Talking about goodbyes,isn't miss Xaraph going to kiss off you?" The threesome look at each other,no one has seen her since lunch

"I think she want gather teams JNPR and RWBY. So all of them can wave us off" Neron said "Or at least that what I think..."

Within seconds a portal open on the middle of the sky,three shadows fall from it lifting dust around them,blue,red and purple aura disiped from their bodies

Crescent Rose's cannon pass near of Deker who stare at Ruby wielding her weapon and aiming at the biggest silhouette with it,Team RWBY and JNPR standing on combat position with Iris along side. He push her weapon up to the sky,while she look at him confuse.

* * *

A man of 7 feet tall and big enough to put Jackson or Yang on shame, carrying a black mini chain gun with red stripes on each barrel and his trusty Emperor on the holster,wearing a black and red TR HA AVA Squad armor and a helmet hiding his entire face,glowing a fierce red on the eye's glasses

The other two persons accompany were women,the left one wearing a blue and withe armor and a Sigma's helmet and armor,carrying a white back with a red diamond on the center and a cross on the middle of it. Holding an A-tross assault rifle with both hands

The female character on the right side,wearing complete dark purple armor and an anti-gravitation generator on her back,looking around precautions but at the same time curious,keeping it close her VX8-Zenith with her Manticore at her waist

The three auraxians in standard,stand still,showing how different each faction express itself. Neron stand still looking foward,meaning the Vanu goes always foward no matter what,holding his sniper with its cannon aiming down. Jakson seperate a bit his leg put his LMG on the ground,holding it by it's cannon with one hand and putting the other behind,he respected his stand still relaxed,laying his weapon on the shoulder. They all raise their heads to receive his superior in command,though they weren't sure if how he will will react...

"Sir!" Deker say,as the three stand still

"You can rest soldiers!" The man say with a husky voice "Any casualities?"

"No sir" Everyone else were looking at them,even Ozpin was surprise of their change of aptitude and being so straight at so young age, "Jakson's Hydrogen batteries were running out of fuel,but we manage to keep the use to minimun. And the standard shields doesn't seems to work here. Legionary Crypth thinks it's because of the shield chip get fried everytime we go through the portal..."

"Looks like I choose the right man for the job!...Now rest" He had a sudden change of voice from husky and neutral,to something more friendly

"Glad to see you again,Hellix" Deker say "I was starting to think you left us here..."

"I vote for leaving you here,but then I remember I wouldn't have someone to bother in home" the NC medic semi-hug Deker,her voice sound a bit distorded due the breather "We were worried about you Matthew"

"Wait,Matthew?" Ruby say as Yang chuckle

"I don't wanna talk about it" Deker responded,while her friend didn't stop bother him "And don't call me by that name and get off me Didi!"

"And you are...?" Hellix ask,looking at her "Better yet,why does a kid have an Anti-material rifle schyte thing?"

"Wait, how did you know it was a rifle?" Ruby ask somewhat surprise

"I'm a soldier,kid I know this type of stuff...But where are my manners" He removed his helmet,the man almost on his sixty,with some grays on his black hair and brown eyes "My name is Heriberto Buster" He could hear both NC soldiers giving a small chuckle, he look behind his shoulder giving them a death stare. They stop laughing at the second,though they still smirking " _That exactly why I dont use my real name"_ He thought "Just call me Hellix..." He look foward

Ozpin offer his hand to the Marshal "Its a pleasure,I'm headmaster Ozpin"

Buster strech his hand,for the Marshal's surprise Ozpin had a good grip "Can say the same...So care to explain me this place?"

He chuckle "I think we should talk in my office then" Ozpin respond him with a smirk

The Marshal nod and turn around "You three gather your things in the meantime and prepare to leave" He follow Ozpin into the building,leaving the soldiers and the rest of teams behind...

"Glad to see you are fine,brother" the Vanu woman say as she put a hand on her shoulder,Neron did the same

"Thank you,sister..." the infiltrator respond "Its good to see you again,Neith"

* * *

"He was out of rockets and was piss off,so he decided it was enough,he took the Magrider with both hands activated the shield and lift that thing like nothing" Jakson tell everyone about "And then he throw it away. I tell you my dad can be somewhat crazy when he is really angry,nearly even berserk"

"The war has its weird moments..." Neron pause for a second "Now I'm thinking,the war was full of weird stuff Snowmen on Esamir during December"

"The pumpkins around the globe every October,the flaming helmets..." Deker continue

"Or that Prowler on the Lockdown mode over a Galaxy.." Neith say while moving a tuft of her read hair

"Wait so that actually happen?!" Didi sound surprised "I thought that was a rumor"

"I wish,that thing literally destroy every Schyte and Liberator that even try to get close" She chuckle "Was a weird war,indeed...But you got to admit,your unit was the most...unusual..."

"Why do you think we were the Irregulars back then?,improvise is an art. It's depend on the situation and to know a simple question" He put a foot on the arm of the bench and keep his left hand over his chest while raising the other to the sky and looking at it "improvise or not improvise?"

Everyone keep quiet for a while,"How the hell he end up being squad leader?" Didi ask,the TR and VS soldier look at each other and shrug

"Hey,they are both alive,aren't they?" Deker say as he cross his arms

* * *

"And you train them to kill these Grimm things?" the Marshal ask,they were at Ozpin's office he was holding a mug with coffee and his helmet staying on the desk "Gotta say,that's impressive...Trying to run a school and also train them to fight off those monster,must be rough"

"It is,but we do it for a better also brings me to the question, ...Would you allow your young men to stay?" the question took Hellix by surprise,it is already hard enough to see his son on war and it's worse to train him to go to another dimension,but let him stay on that dimension was a whole enew level

He cough "Well...Honestly I'm not sure..." He thought for a second "But it doesn't depend on me,the higher commands are in charge of this project and if my son wants to stay too"

"I understand that" Ozpin say calm "But I want to let you know,your young men would always have a place here" He smirk with honesty

"Thanks..." The Terran say as he put the mug on the desk and took his helmet "For watching my kid. I really own you one "

"Just call me Ozpin please...And there is nothing to own,I just did what was correct"

The Marshal sigh in relieve and put his helmet,which was glowing red once again "It was nice to meet you Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch,but I need to go. I'm sure you will understand" He stand up and walk through the door

"Do you think they will let them stay?" Goodwitch ask,Ozpin sigh and stand up looking at the school front yard while holding his mug

"Only time will tell..."

* * *

The Auraxians were having a blast,eventually the other two teams will met with them soon found the were more friendly than they expect for soldiers who had fight almost over a decade,Hellix liked to see his son laugh and having somewhat normal conversation with people of his "age" (because you know,rebirth technology) . He hate to it but he come and interfere

"Looks like you having a blast,but we have to leave" the Terran say

"Oh,come on Mister Buster,don't be a party-pooper!. Hey how about I meet you some ladies,I'm sure they will like to know you..." Yang say,but Terran just stand there in silence looking her neutral and cold at the same time

"I'm gonna call Kiane to open the portal. Say your byes" The Marshal walk away but not too far from the group

"Don't worry,dad is a nice person. He is just hard to get through" Jakson try to defend his parent and sigh "I think we should leave" He say sadly,Deker and Neron looked melancholia,Didi elbowed Neith and tilt her head signalizing to leave them alone

"You really leave have to leave after all,huh?" Yang said

"Yup,guess this is it...It has been an honor to meet you all" the Vanu sniper say

"Hey,how about a photo of all together?" Iris suggest "you know,to remember you guys" All of them look at each other and nod in agreement "Oh wait,let me get Ozpin!". She run as fast as she could,in a few minutes the fox girl bring the Headmaster "Come on,it will only be a few minutes" Ozpin was smirking and shaking his head

"So,there is some rumors you want to take your first group photo with me?. May I know why?" Ozpin ask

"Well,you pretty much let us live here and you are really nice guy...Besides,you are part of this gang" Deker said,the Headmaster open his eyes wide "Got ya guard down,huh?,come on-" He pat his arm "Lets do this before Hellix kick my ass for taking so long"

Velvet was teahing Didi how to take photo with her camera,when she thought she was ready,she join the other three teams already on pose. EXCB siting on the ground in front the auraxians put their helmets aside,RWBY stand at the left,JNPR at the right and Ozpin and Velvet on the middle "Alright,ready?. Say cheese!"

"Cheese!" They all say at the same time...


	9. Epilogue

**Auraxis,2863**

 **Nexus Island,Lux United Facility,quarantine zone**

"Okey you can get out now" A Vanu biologist say,he is wearing a pruple quarantine suit "We just need to take some blood examples and you can go home"

"Another one?!,you want to suck our blood slow or what?!" Jakson shout raging "We have been here for a month now!"

"Jaks,calm down. Its to make sure we don't bring some kind of virus or bacteria from Remmenant" Neron said calmy "Though...Really another one?"

"Sorry brother,but its the last one. I swear" The biologist say "Now come on,go to the lab and prepare to take a Valkirye to the Warpgate" He left the room zone

"Now,come on Jakson. At least we are leaving..." Neron turn around,while his Terran friend sigh and to the medic laboratory of the base,the infiltrator glance at his ex-squad leader,sleeping on the ground rather than one of the bunk beds,though they look more like mere bench with a pillow and brown bed sheets. He walk closer to him and shake him a bit "Wakey,wakey rebel scum. We are leaving" The Conglomerate soldier grumble a bit

"Just five more minutes" Deker responded vaguely and tired,for a second he look steady for a second until he react opening his eyes wide "Wait?!, we are going out of this shit hole?!"

"Yup,first they gonna take another blood sample and then a Valkirye is gonna take us to the warpgate" He offer his hand to Deker "Now,unless you want to stay here. Better get moving" His friend nod and took his hand withou a doubt,the duo start walking towards the laboratory

Lucious United Facility,nicknamed Lux United. It was originally design for holding troops for the NC during the Auraxian War to quickly deploy them on Esamir,but it was never finished until now. Now it's serves,as most of the islands,as a R&D for Vanu Scientist and Conglomerate Engineers working together most of the time. Nexus is the most isolated continent it safer to work here,where fauna is almost non-existence and most of the flora were move further north.

The auraxians from the Homecoming project were teleported here on the same instant they put a foot on Auraxis to make sure they didn't bring any biological threats,putting the six soldiers on synthethic wrap similar to what VS used during the Hellix,Didi and Neith decided to redeploy,erasing any trace of Rememenant they had on their body. The samples that Neron bought from Renemant put a smile on Vanu biologist almost in an instant

Both soldiers enter at the laboratory,which is more of a nursery actually a first-aid cabinet attached to the wall,containing a Revitalization kit injection and a Restoration injection,first for bringing the subject back to live if necessary,the second for healing any internal or external wound. Jakson was there laying down on the nursery's bed while the doctor next to him start taking blood samples,the duo walk inside the nursery

"I still hate these things" Jakson grumble

"Don't be a cry baby" The female medic say as she remove the injection and put cotton wet with alcohol "Hold it and don't move it much" the Terran stand up and join his ex-squad mates "Next"

"...Its for science,bro" Deker say looking at Neron

"It's standard protocol,bro" Jakson continued and did the same as Deker

"With your due respect,fuck you both" Neron answer and lay on the nursery bed. The doctor continue with the same process with Neron and Deker. After a few minutes they were done. The doctor send them to the entrance of the facility,where they would gather their uniforms and take a Valkirye.

It was pretty confusing to move for them at the place,they never left the quarantine zone,doctors or nurses bring them food and there was a small bathroom to make their needs, the asked some staff members to guide them, after a lot of walking around. They found the entrace and ask to a young lady holding a Trac-5 where they could get their equipment back,her emblem on the left shoulder pad show she is Staff Sergeant,when she notice the Major Jakson walking towards her

"Take that hall,and turn right. You should see the armory should give you access to the infantiry therminal" the young Sergeant responded "The Valkirye shouldn't be on the LZ that soon,anything else sir?"

"Thats all Sergeant,you can go to your position now" Jakson order her

"Yessir!" She retire,when she was far enough Deker start to chuckle

"What?" Jakson look at the Light Assault confused "What?!"

"Nothing.." Deker say and start giggle "Sir" he say sarcastically

"Don´t start Eris" his Terran threat him "Don´t even start or I would break your neck"

"Okey,I will stop, ,sir" Jakson hit him softly on the arm,though Deker didn´t look like,It hurt him.

"Could you two grow up a bit?" Neron interrupt them "We are on a project that could take us back to Terra and you two are taking it lightly"

"Watch out,the spandex guy is getting piss off!" Jakson respond "What you gonna look for you Lasher disco ball thing?"

"Its not spandex,its a Nanofullerite!" the Vanu answer with some rage

"Whatever you say Neron,whatever you say..."

The trio keep talking about what to do after they part ways. Neron wanted to stay working on his research over the Ancients ( **aka the Vanu species** ) on Esamir,Deker say he would work as an explorer to discover more landmasses on Auraxis and probably stay on Indar, Jakson decided,along his father and mother,to stay on the TR's capital city,Invicta, and try to start a small bar restaurant bussiness.

"Huh,Terrans want to start a private bussiness after fighting a group of private companies. Ironic" Neron say,while putting his shoes

"I know someone who is very near of the The Table on NC,maybe I could introduce them to your dad and maybe you could work something out" Deker offer him while checking his loadouts on the blue terminal with a golden assault rifle on the middle of the screen

Jakson start to stutter,his mind couldn't process shut his mouth and breath "Thanks Dek"

"No problem,amigo" His rebel friend said,now wearing sand colored cargo pants and the triple plated chest armor "Just promise you will give us free food"

"Ha!,you wish!"

 **Nexus South Warpgate**

The Valkirye drop the trio on inside the Warpgate,near of the main building,where nano rebirth tube place were was full of people,vehicles and aircraft of all types,mainly Auraroras vehicles like Sunderers modified with Vanu techonology,giving the ability to float around the island both ground and rivers alike. Most of them holding supplies for deliver to the rest of the continent. The three stand inside of the main building in silence

"Well,this is it bros. Now we part ways." Jakson talk a little down

"Heh,I think what they say is true. Go with a bunch of people and survive to another dimension and you pretty much will start to like each other" Deker say as he sctach his head

His friends blink twice and Neron ask "Who...Says that...?"

"I just did,get over it" He half hug his fellow men "Gonna miss ya lads" he walked off to the World map terminal and press some buttons on the panel "Oh,before I go. If we have a chance we should meet at your place Jackson"

"Agree, since your family are the only ones working on that restauarant. We should meet there sometime" Neron add

"Okey,okey. One of this days I will invite you to Cyssor and first round is on me" the Terran say with a smile

"Bet your ass it your old man I say you around guys" The Light assault put back his helmet and disintegrate in a greenish aura,leaving the Terran and the Vanu

"Do you think we would ever go back to Vale" the heavy assault ask the vanu,who only shrugged "Do you think Iris will remember us?"

"She will,after all she keep the photo. But for now,I want to go back to Esamir and keep my research on the Ancients" Neron answer him "Now you mention it. You never tell us how things went with Velvet?"

"Uhm,er..." he stay silence and blush a bit

"Don´t gonna make talk you about it. Just...try not to think about her for a while" he pat his Terran friend by the arm "I´m leaving,Esamir is waiting for me,goodbye brother!" the Vanu dissmiss on the same way as Deker

The Terran sigh and did the same,teleporting to Cyssor to start a new life out of the army for once.

* * *

 **Vale,Bacon Academy**

A month has pass since the Auraxians left Beacon a photo of the three teams,RWBY,JNPR and EXCB stand on a nightstand, mornings were lonely for Iris,she normally woke up,eat breakfast alongside her friends and take her classes normally she would some extra training with Goodwitch to control better Dust,but today was different. Glynda had to attend some registration papers of students coming from other countries and decided to spend the day on Vale and walk around hopping to find something to do...

She keep walking around until she stumbled across the store she and his teammates "Why not?" she walk inside with nothing no to loose,Iris look around glad that most of the Dust of that heist was recover. The store´s owner saw her and immediately recognize her and approach her shaking her hand with a big smile,after a moment the old man raise his other hand and ask for Iris to wait there,minutes later he came back with a piece of paper,more specifically a coupon

"Free Dust for a lifetime?!" The faunus read for herself and start to stammer "I-I can't take this!" but the old man shake his head and close Iris hand within the ticket,she stare at old man for a second and smile "Thanks" the elder nod and walk away to manage his business and attend other clients. Iris walk outside of the general store and look both ways and walk to the right,streets look alive cars moving around and preparations for the Vytal festival,which she totally forgot about it until though she was tempted to walk around the soon-to-be main shopping street during the festival,she decided to go through,a pair of shouts of mercy wake her up of her thinking. Nearby there were two men giving a beatdown to a deer faunus,she walk quietly behind them and poke one of the man shoulder...

"What?,you also want to join the party?" The man sound rude,with a large brown bear and short brown hair

"More or less..." She crack her knuckles even wearing her gauntlets. The last thing that man see was a metal colored glove approach what he thought it was his neck,then darkness.

The other man turn around and pull out a police baton "You gonna regret that ki-ugh!" the second man fell flat to the ground,he wasn't knock out. He was dead,his blood mess up with the ground. The deer faunus most had run off,he didn't look to be anywhere. But someone else,in black clothes and a white mask. Holding a sheath with his sword inside

"You look like you can handle yourself" The masked man say as he walk closer to Iris,the latter couldn't talk. She knew who was he,leader of the White Fang,recently related to some heist of a train full of Dust and isn't the nicest person with humans "What?,cat eat your tounge"

"W-what do you want?" the fox faunus ask him,even she try to look rude from outside,she started to get more and more afraid

"I have a purpose for you,since my last partner..." He stay silence but then add "Defect from our must think the White Fang is the enemy...but look around you" He stare at the men on the ground "The people treat our kind like I intent to change that" He raise his head looking at Iris "But as I say,I have an offer for you"

"A-and that offer is?" She say scared to the spine

"Join us" He offer his hand "and I'm going to make sure,our people get the chance they deserve" he pause for mere seconds "Do I count with you?..."


End file.
